Sensual Innocence
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest, EdOC, AlOC.  The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,835  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 1

Edward leaned his elbow on the picnic table, cupped his cheek in his hand, and stared dreamily at the most beautiful thing he'd _ever _seen. Al had always been beautiful, but now, finally restored to his rightful body, he was a vision unsurpassed by anything. He'd brought his brother to this park near HQ to let Al sample the delights of kite flying. Not having the patience himself for such a thing, once the kite was in the air, Ed sat at the table and watched his brother's sparkling eyes, windblown hair, and the occasional glimpses of white, creamy flesh at the boy's waist, as his arms went above his head to hold the string tightly as he laughed and ran and danced, eyes always fixed upon the diamond shaped, brightly colored scrap of plastic so high in the air. Fuck, but his little brother was breathtaking.

Roy Mustang walked briskly along the path, annoyed by yet another pointless day of signing papers, smelling the stench of Havoc's cigarettes, listening to Hawkeye drone on about duty and loyalty ad nauseum. It seemed as if the higher he rose in the ranks, the more mind numbing his job became. Sometimes he missed the excitement and unpredictability of being just a soldier. Then he grimaced. Sometimes, it was easy to forget the horrors he had committed as said soldier when his mind was numbed by pointless bureaucracy.

A flash of red and gold caught his eye, and he paused, spotting Fullmetal sitting at a picnic table, the lucky bastard. Since the boy had returned to Central with his restored and mindbendingly stunning little brother, Fullmetal had been enjoying a well-deserved and long overdue leave. Then the look of sultry desire on the boy's face riveted him, and he smirked. It was about time Edward stopped and noticed a pretty girl or two. Curious, he turned his eyes to where Ed was looked and was stunned. Sure, there were plenty of pretty girls at the park, and a lot of them had certainly noticed the infamous, short, and drop dead gorgeous Fullmetal alchemist, but not a single one of there were where Ed's passionate gaze rested. No, Edward was giving _Alphonse_ that god-I-want-to-fuck-you look. His brother!

Eyes narrowed, Roy watched Al too. Sure, he'd noticed how utterly fuckable Alphonse Elric was, but Ed?? They were _brothers!_ The boy was slightly taller than his brother, with an unruly mop of honey blonde hair that was quickly growing out, with wide, expressive, heart melting bronze eyes, delicately arched eyebrows slightly darker than his hair, the same finely modeled nose Ed sported, and an always smiling, cupids bow lips that smacked kiss-me, the long slim limbs, arms and legs that seemed to go on forever, the finely tuned body, not as muscular as Ed's but so tight and firm and… and… Roy shook his head, realizing he was probably sporting the same besotted look that had Fullmetal's lips curving dreamily.

The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity. Naturally, he'd never acted upon it; Al was only fifteen, jailbait, he was innocent, truly an angel, and he was Fullmetal's brother. Edward would have killed him without a second thought for sullying such a treasure. Yet, here the boy was, lusting after his own brother with the same vibrating need that screamed along Roy's nerves every time the boy accompanied his older brother to HQ. And he wasn't the only one. There was something about Alphonse Elric that inspired passionate desire and good old-fashioned lust in almost everyone the boy met. Hell, even Hawkeye sometimes got a glazed look in her eyes when they rested on the breathtaking boy, and she was a dyed in the wool, do or die lesbian, who didn't have use for men at all in that respect.

It had led to some trying times for the happy gang at Central- more than once Ed had beat the holy hell out of some hapless fool smitten with Al's innocent and unknowing charm for the crime of touching that creamy, velvety skin, silken hair, and half frightening the boy to death. It couldn't be pleasant to be the frequent victim of total strangers developing odd fixations on you. Roy had been forced to discipline more than one soldier for cornering the boy in the hall or something and forcing unwanted attentions on him. Of course, only those Roy managed to get to before Ed half killed them. Even Havoc, lazy, indulgent, wont do a thing if it meant effort Havoc had fallen… not only to the boy's dreamy beauty but to the champion fetish. The man had actually worked himself up into quite a state when he'd been escorting the boy to a bookstore, and some drunk had pawed at the boy, inducing frightened tears. Not only had he kicked the man's ass, but he'd drug him back to HQ where he'd interrogated the poor unfortunate illegally until Mustang had been forced to put the man in the stockades just to keep him safe. Anyone that trespassed on Alphonse Elric instantly won that particular smitten fool the enmity of everyone that knew and loved the boy.

Strangely enough, though the boy was always starved for sensation, an unfortunate side effect of being trapped as armor for so long, he could only bear the touch of those he knew and cared for, and even then, only a little. Only from Ed could the boy bear any prolonged physical contact.

Alphonse whooped with excitement when a sudden gust of wind whipped the kite higher and made the nylon string sing in his hands. Then the line snapped abruptly, and the boy staggered back a step at the sudden lack of tension, then flew head over heels and tumbled down the hill with a surprised squeal of dismay.

Even as Mustang took an impulsive step forward, Ed was up in a flash and at his brother's side, kneeling in the grass as he turned his brother over anxiously. But Al was laughing, cheeks flushed and eyes dancing. Ed smiled softly and cupped his brother's face in his hands for an unguarded moment, and Al smiled dreamily, nuzzling his brother's fingers. Ed's head dipped, and for one shocking moment, Roy thought he might kiss Al, right there and then, but then the older boy flushed brightly, laughed self consciously, and helped his little brother to his feet. Al, obviously unaware of the intensity of his brother's feelings for him, simply shaded his eyes, and looked off far into the sky, where his kite had become just a speck as it was driven away by the wind, heaving a wistful sigh that Mustang could hear even from his vantage point.

"Don't worry, Al," Ed said comfortingly. "I'll buy you another one."

"Ah, that's okay, Niisan. It's getting late anyway. Are you hungry? I bought a roast this morning. If we hurry home, I can pop it in the oven."

"Sure, Al," Ed said amiably, pleased. After years of station fare, and sometimes out right hunger, having delicious home cooked meals served by his brother's beautiful hands every night was something Ed loved. At first, the older boy had been uncomfortable with Al's rampant domesticity. After all, there was a whole world out there to be tasted and experienced, but Al was content to stay close to home and cook and clean and care for his brother. Al wasn't his servant! But Al had simply laughed when Ed had said this, stating that it was his job, and he loved it. Ed's job was to protect and provide for his little brother, something the older boy insisted on, and it was Al's job to see to the wellbeing of said breadwinner. Ed had protested, but had soon realized it was something Al enjoyed doing very much, and finally stopped fussing. "But how about an ice cream first?" Ed didn't really care for ice cream himself. Despite its creamy sweet goodness, it was made with milk, which he abhorred. But Al adored ice cream. He would eat it by the bucketful if he could.

Al tossed the broken string into the trashcan as they walked to the ice cream vendor, near to where Mustang stood, watching the young brothers contemplatively. And he realized something. Al was able to endure Ed's constant physical touch, because he felt about Ed the way his older brother felt about him. Mustang idly wondered if they had crossed the lines yet and become more than brothers. Somehow, the man sensed that carnal knowledge of his older brother's body would not affect the wholesome innocence Al radiated constantly. Because it was based on love. Deep, passionate, enduring love. Yet, something in the tension in Ed's body made him think they'd not yet crossed that particular threshold.

"Did I hear someone say something about ice cream?" A deep, amused voice broke into the brother's quiet conversation as they drew abreast of the vendor.

Ed looked up, annoyance passing over his mobile features when he saw whom it was. "Mustang…"

"General!" Al cried, smiling up at him in delight. Mustang wasn't sure if it was just wishful thinking, but sometimes he felt Al liked him more than anyone else, except his brother and Winry Rockbell. "Yes! We're going to eat ice cream. Do you want some too?"

Ed gave a long-suffering sigh, but said nothing. If Al wanted to eat ice cream with Mustang, and have his brother pay for it, Ed would do it. It was screamingly funny, to the older man's mind, how the self centered, ego centric, brash and foul mouth young alchemist was slavishly devoted to his little brother. Al had only to say jump, and Ed didn't even bother to ask how high. He just did it. Not, that Al would ever do such a thing knowingly, of course. That was a good deal of the boy's inherent charm- utter and completely angelic innocent kindness. To everyone and every thing. Look at how the boy had befriended the alchemist killer, Scar. Once he knew the man would no longer harm his brother, due in fact to the influence Al had unknowingly gained over the rogue Ishballan, the boy had welcomed the hard and unsmiling man to the bosom of his heart. He'd even charmed the Fuhrer, King Bradley, into signing a full pardon for Scar. Even as kind hearted as Bradley could be, he'd wanted Scar publicly executed. But even that great and inflexibly good man was simple putty in Alphonse Elric's hands. Mustang snorted silently. God help the world if the boy ever realized the inexplicable power he held over the human race in general.

Al, his nose charmingly pressed against the glass case of ice cream drums, was torn between three flavors. Ed simply grinned and got all three for him. Ed himself took rocky road, while Roy indulged in his vice, daiquiri ice. Alphonse hummed with pleasure as he lavished his tongue over his small tower of ice cream, freezing both the others in their place with round eyes, until they shook themselves and applied their own tongues to their own ice creams. In short order, Al had devoured most of his, then his eyes brightened, when a local group of troubadours started up an impromptu concert in the park. Al gravitated towards them, like a filing to a magnet. The deep sounds of the drums, the metallic bong of the steel kettle, the fanciful flights of flutes and the high pure voice of the singer was about the only thing that could tear the boy's attention from his ice cream. They were playing intensely rhythmic folk ballads, and Al didn't even notice when Ed snatched the remnants of his ice cream and snarfed it up in one bite rather than let it continue to melt all over his transfixed brother's hand. Ed reached out, fingers twitching, before they dropped loosely to his sides. Mustang sympathized. He understood how bewitching the urge to lick Al's fingers clean was.

Al's eyes were shining, his hands clasped under his chin as he was swept up in the music. He was swaying like a reed in the wind, singing softly along to the well known ballad, one he'd learned in childhood. As the sweet and lilting tune gathered power and strength and speed, Al suddenly lunged, caught his brother's hands in his sticky ones, and proceeded to dance lightly along in the grass, radiating pleasure. To Mustang's surprise, Ed didn't event try to break free. He was laughing, eyes bright, as he let his brother lead him around and around. Ed was _happy._ The boy's braid whipped around, his read coat billowed out behind him as he participated freely in his brother's dance. It was an old ballad, beloved by young and old alike, sung along and danced to from elaborate dance halls in cities to small town hoe downs. Thus it was unsurprising that it would be one of the few ballads both boys knew how to sing and dance to. And they did, with all their might and main. It was almost unsettling to see Fullmetal in such a state, clasping both of his brother's hands, dancing madly and singing in a surprisingly strong and pure baritone, until the ballad ended, and Mustang belatedly realized that a considerable audience had gathered around, and applauded the pair as they wheeled to a stop, panting and laughing. Al blushed shyly, and tried to hide behind his bother. He hated being the center of attention, especially by so many strangers. Ed himself was red faced with embarrassment. He'd been caught up in his brother's infectious pleasure, not stopping to think they were so close to HQ, and a goodly amount of those smiling and clapping were people he knew well and worked with daily.

But the boys' impromptu performance was met with kindly appreciation, even by those that would likely tease Ed about it later. But now, in the moment, they had been so carefree, so happy, that they reminded everyone about why wars were fought, and people died; to save a culture that the boys had so spontaneously embodied for the moment. A whiff of simpler times, simpler pleasures, a simpler peace.

Flustered by his most uncharacteristic spate of carefree spontaneity, Ed towed Al quickly through their admiring fans, and quickly crossed the street and up the stairs of HQ, Mustang following more leisurely. He'd completely forgotten his earlier pique in the face of the Elric brothers' completely unexpected innocent play. They quickly made a beeline for the bathroom to watch their now equally sticky hands in one of the many sinks. Al giggled helplessly. "Oh, Niisan, that was fun. Can we do it again some time?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to grumpily refuse. He'd no idea why he'd been so caught up in Al's little dance, but he realized suddenly that it had felt very good. He smiled and touched Al's cheek. "Sure, Al. I think I would actually like that."

Once again, Al nuzzled his brother's fingers affectionately. "I love you, Niisan," He said with fervent innocence.

Ed drew his brother closer with the hands on his face, tucked his brother into the warm shelter of his arms, and lightly stroked Al's cheek. "I love you too, Al." His voice had a rather breathless quality to it.

"Mmmm…" Al murmured snuggling closer. Ed kissed the top of his brother's head, then scowled to see Mustang idly watching them in the mirror as he began to wash his hands. He'd completely forgot about the man the moment Al took his hands in the dance. Was the bastard following them? With a sniff, Ed took Al's hand and led him out of the bathroom. By the time Mustang came out, there was no sign of either of them, but Mustang was thoughtful. Edward was being slowly consumed by a tender desire of his own brother, and Al was just innocence personified, and didn't realize what his sweet affection was doing to his poor older brother's equilibrium.

Mustang felt a spike of jealousy spear his chest. On one hand, he had sympathy for Ed. God, if Al ever turned those melting eyes and hands and words on him, like he did his brother, Roy would simply become a puddle of liquid on the floor. But likewise, it was hard to see the tender love that Al lavished on his brother. Mustang wished with all his heart, that Al would turn those sweetly dreaming eyes on him, nuzzle his fingers with the sinuous affection of a cat, whisper words of love to him. But Al, even with all his innocence and purity, had eyes for no one but his brother. Roy gave a shaky sigh, and went back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 1,670

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 2

It was very late, and Ed was a little drunk. Al had insisted on sleeping with him again tonight, innocently snuggling down in his arms and falling sweetly asleep. How that boy loved to cuddle! But if Al ever found out… Ed couldn't bear the thought. He couldn't bear the idea of seeing those huge beautiful adoring eyes turning to surprise, shock, horror, then disgust. And Ed had almost kissed him in the park today, for crying out loud. He'd longed to lick the melted ice cream off his brother's fingers, and god, he'd wanted to pull Al under his body tonight in bed, kiss him senseless, and then fuck him so hard neither of them could move. It was agony. As soon as Al was deeply asleep, Ed had gently disengaged from his brother's sleeping clutches, and ran until he thought his heart would burst. Somehow, not planned but definitely not unexpected, he'd found himself outside of Murphy's, a notorious gay bar. He'd come here a few times, for a hard and fast fuck when Al got particularly under his skin. Only by hot and dirty sex with a total stranger could Ed return to his brother's bed and lay quietly beside him.

Only Ed didn't usually drink when he would go out on one of his forays. Ed had gotten into the various stages of drunkenness a time or two, from a light tingling, to full out roaring falling down drunk, and hadn't like the sensation. He didn't like the sensation of being so uncontrolled and vulnerable. A side effect, no doubt, of those years when he was out in the field, where this sort of inebriation could have killed both himself and his brother. But today had been so hard. Al had been so damn sexy, and so fucking touchy feely. So he'd had a drink, and then another. But this was his last. He turned the tumbler upside down and shoved it away. Enough. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness, and began to look around for a potential partner for an hour.

"I like a man who knows when he's had enough," A low and softly husky voice said from close by.

Startled, Ed turned his head and beheld a young man, perhaps slightly older than he was, and more than probably taller. But hell, just about everyone was, and Ed was too weary and tipsy to take offense, even in his mind. The man, really only a boy like he was, had hair so dark it gleamed almost blue, a tint that was picked up in his sky blue eyes, thickly fringed with lashes. A most remarkably handsome young man, with the strong, scarred hands of a man that wasn't afraid of work, and a taut and muscular build. Ed felt the stirrings of arousal. Thank god he didn't have honey colored hair. Most of his one night stands did, and he was helpless to keep from calling out his brother's name when he came, which sometimes pissed his one time lovers off. Perhaps tonight he wouldn't do that.

"But aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" The young man went on, slowly appraising Ed and obviously liking what he saw, despite his words.

"I'm not a kid," Ed snapped. "I'm sixteen." He would have gone on about how he was the mighty Fullmetal Alchemist, but he was suddenly disheartened. Why bother? He turned away, losing interest quickly.

"I'll be damned. I would have thought…." He closed his mouth with snap when Ed suddenly turned on him, those glorious golden eyes furious. "Nevermind. Hey, I'm seventeen. My name's Sam." He held out his hand.

Ed regarded him sullenly for a moment, but the boy's face was open and friendly and obviously liking what he saw. Ed shrugged. He couldn't afford to be choosy. He had to fuck and fuck fast, so he could hurry home before Al woke and realized he was gone. Ed didn't want his brother to find out what he did sometimes late at night. He slapped his hand into the other's. "Names Edward."

"Hey," Sam cocked his head with a small smile. "It's kinda loud and smoky in here. Wanna go someplace a little more quiet? I like the way you look, and I think you like mine too. Want to get a little better acquainted?"

Ed couldn't help but smile. Quick and to the point. He liked that. "Sure. Let's go."

Ed fell back with a shuddering gasp. Fuck, but Sam was good. He lay there, smelling the cheap detergent on the motel sheets, overlaid with the odors of sweat and sex and Sam's faintly spicy scent. Ed hadn't had such a good lay in a very long time, if ever. Damn, he'd actually screamed with pleasure at one point. They'd done it twice! Both boys preferred to top, and there had been a bit of jockeying for position, Ed had won the first round, so naturally they had to have another go, so Sam could top.

Sam was panting as he pulled out, and roughly kissed Ed. "Damn, that was amazing. Fuck…" And he fell down next to Ed, his chest glistening and heaving for breath. When he caught his breath, he propped himself up on one elbow and regarded the other young man solemnly. Damn, but Edward was gorgeous. And did he know how to fuck! A momentary regret stirred his mind. Now that they'd have sex, Sam would never see him again. He never, ever fucked a man more than once. In fact, that's why he'd gone to this new bar. The last one he used to frequent, well, a couple of his past lays were getting a little fractious, wanting more, and Sam had no interest in someone once he'd fucked them. But Edward… nah… as gorgeous and good as Edward was, he wouldn't be seeing him again like this, ever. They would pass each other in the smoky din of Murphy's and never even nod to each other. He sensed that the other was the same as he was… interested in totally anonymous, one time only sex. But still…

"Who's Al?" He asked, idly tracing patterns on the smaller boy's sweaty chest. Edward had moaned that name several times during both sessions, and actually screamed it at the end in such abandon. Instantly, he realized he shouldn't have asked.

Ed tensed, eyes opening with a snap. Then he abruptly pushed Sam's hand away and got up, dragging his clothes on with jerky motions.

_Whoa, sensitive subject, I guess. _Sam sighed with regret. Since he would never lay with Edward again, he hadn't really wanted their night together to end just yet. Then he grimaced. Perhaps it was a good thing that Edward was silent and angry. This was _not _a good sign. Sam was usually the one to rise almost immediately after sex and leave, not want to stay and talk and touch and maybe go a second round, much less a third. He watched Ed slam out the door, and fell back onto the soiled and damp motel sheets with a growl.

When Ed got home, he showered violently and slipped into his brother's bed. Al sighed Niisan softly, and snuggled into his arms, instantly asleep again. Ed gave a shaky breath and held his brother tightly, able to do so without fear now. He gave a deep sigh, the sweet scent of his brother filling his nostrils and completely eradicating the memory of Murphy's, the cheap motel, and that strangely attractive boy. He smiled contentedly, and slipped easily into a deep sleep.

Three days later, Ed's leave was up, and he returned to HQ. Though he was torn at having to return to duty, he was secretly relieved. Spending every moment, awake and asleep with his bewitching brother was eroding his discipline. It would be a relief to go back to work, draw a shaky breath, and relax. He wouldn't have to be on his guard all the time, afraid he would let his heart show in his eyes, or touch or kiss Al in a very unbrotherly way. All the same, he hated to spend time away from him, and rushed home every night as soon as possible eagerly. The night at Murphy's lasted him a good long time.

Less than a month later, Ed was disgruntled, and Al laughing at him didn't improve his ill humor.

"Relax, Niisan," Al giggled, watching his brother scowl at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "It's just a barbeque. It's not like it's one of those formal military shindigs where you would have to dress to the nines and take a date. Just a nice afternoon in the park with your friends and colleagues, eating delicious food, with lots of ice cream! It's not so bad. And it was very kind of General Mustang to include me in the invitation too, since I'm not military."

Ed forgot his pique and smiled tenderly at his brother's reflection as Al straightened his collar for him. He shouldn't grouse so much. Al was obviously looking forward to today's events. He sighed softly. They'd actually been in Central for the annual picnic and barbeque two years ago, and Al hadn't been able to enjoy all the things he would today. "Why wouldn't he? Everyone will be bringing their families too. You're mine. Of course you would be invited."

Al's heart did a little flip flop. Of course Ed meant that he was his family, but for a moment, Al could close his eyes and imagine he meant it exactly like he said it- Al was his! He sighed happily and laid his head upon his brother's shoulder from behind.

Ed turned around and gently held his brother. "You're really looking forward to this, aren't you? I promise you, Al, you will have a rip roaring time this year."

Al grinned. "With ice cream there, how could I not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,092  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 3

Once at the park, reserved solely for this military function, Ed was surprised to find he was enjoying himself almost as much as Al was. There were several boys close to age to them, mostly dependants, but a few prodigy's like Ed himself. And Al was enjoying the company, as long as no one strange tried to touch him. The younger boy had gorged himself on hot dogs and hamburgers, and could be found by the trail of melted ice cream, just about. Ed watched his brother being so carefree with a soft smile. Al was actually playing! Something the boy had had far too little of in his short and violent and deprived life. At least since their mother died. It was good to see his eyes sparkling, hear his laughter, and watch his innocent pleasure in everything around him.

To the boys' surprise and Al's delight, Mustang had hunted up and hired the same band from the park that had so enthralled Al earlier in the summer. Al had leapt up, clapping with joy when they started up, and turned bright eyes on Mustang. _How kind!_

Mustang coughed and flushed slightly, and stood next to Ed to watch the boy listen eagerly and clap to each song that held the boy spellbound.

"Oh… hell no…" Ed suddenly whined, when the group began the ballad from before. He gave Mustang an imploring look as Al leapt up, ran to him, and once again took his hands and led him out onto the grass. But to his own surprise, he laughed, and joined in Al's glee and happiness as energetically and freely as before, cavorting and dancing and singing with his brother. Several others joined in this time as well.

Ed and Mustang hadn't been the only ones watching Al, mesmerized. Someone else was too. Sam stood there, and had been watching the boy for some time, drawn to Al's irresistible charm. Who was this enchanting creature? Of course, being as he was obviously a military dependant, that made him sexually off limits, but hey, a boy can dream, can't he?

"Who _is _he?" He'd asked his Aunt Riza, finally eaten up with curiosity.

Riza had laughed, then sighed. "That's Alphonse Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother. Don't set your sights on him, sweetie. His brother is _very_ over protective."

"Fullmetal's in town? I didn't realize." Sam chewed his lip. He'd heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, but had never met him before. Of course, who hadn't heard of him? "And that's the mysterious brother? Why the hell did he hide such… such… beauty under armor for so many years?"

Riza laughed. "Yes, he is stunning, isn't he? Don't get your hopes up, Sam. As much as I'd like you to find a nice boy and settle down, I can guarantee it won't be with him. Fullmetal would kill you."

"You know him, Auntie. Can you introduce us? I mean to Fullmetal, not his brother, as alluring as that would be. You know I've always admired him. He's like me."

"Sure, honey, let me see… I don't see him…." And Riza wandered off to find Ed.

Then Sam froze with shock. The ballad had begun, and Alphonse ran up to another boy, caught his hands and drew him onto the grass for the traditional dancing. That gold hair, those gold eyes, flashing with laughter and adoration now. _Edward!_ Cold shock washed through him, then he smiled wryly. _So that's 'Al'. _Now he understood the other boy's passionate calling, and likewise his angry reaction to Sam's question. No wonder Edward's passion was unrequited. Fullmetal would kill him too. But even so, what the hell was he doing here? As soon as the dance ended, and Edward bowed out, laughing and panting, he walked deliberately towards his one time lover.

"Hey, Al, are you thirsty?" He heard Edward saying to the exquisite creature. "I sure am. I'll get us some lemonade…."

Alphonse laughed, which went straight to Sam's heart with its soft purity. "I'll get it. Be right back." And the boy darted away. Sam used the moment to seize Edward's arm and turn him around suddenly.

Ed gasped, nettled, opened his mouth angrily at such peremptory handling, then his jaw dropped.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sam hissed angrily himself.

"I was invited," Ed snapped back. "What's your excuse?"

Sam's shoulders sagged. "Me too. Dammit."

Ed suddenly smiled weakly. "Yeah." The two boys looked at each other in understanding. Both of them were the last person either had expected or wanted to see here.

"So that's 'Al'," Sam said, daringly, knowing Ed wouldn't make a scene here as his eyes went to where Al was laughing with Havoc at the lemonade stand. "No wonder. He's…. breathtaking."

Ed was stonily silent.

"Look, Edward, don't be like that. I understand now."

"Oh you do, do you?" Ed said ominously.

"Yeah, I do. He's… exquisite. No wonder you fell in love with him. But I also know there's nothing you can do about it. The Fullmetal Alchemist would kill you if you trifled with him."

Ed had gotten colder and more silent with every passing word, until the end. Then he gave a funny explosive choking sound.

Sam turned with concern back to Ed. "Hey, are you okay?" To his amazement, tears were streaming down Edward's face as the younger boy struggled to hold back hysterical laughter. "What the hell's so funny, Edward?"

"Fullmetal… kill me?" Ed almost fell to the ground he was laughing so hard.

"I fail to see what's so funny about all this," Sam said, feeling a little aggrieved. "I've heard about him and how protective he is towards his little brother. I wouldn't dare go there myself, no matter how sexy Alphonse is."

Normally, Ed would have turned all cold and sinister to hear someone refer to his brother as sexy, but the notion that Sam thought the Fullmetal Alchemist would kill him, Edward…. Ahhhh… hell... He went off into more gales of laughter.

Sam was about to take umbrage, but just then, Alphonse ran back up with two lemonades. He stared round eyed at Ed, smiling with obvious pleasure to see Edward in such mirth that Sam fell silent, watching the brother closely. There was something in the boy's eyes that made a flicker of envy stir in his heart for just a moment. However Edward had come to know Alphonse Elric, Sam was pretty certain that the boy returned Edward's affection. After all, they had danced together so joyously and freely. Perhaps Edward was approved by Fullmetal, because the notoriously hotheaded young alchemist had not descended on Edward's head hell bent on wrath for dancing with his little brother. Maybe that was why Edward was laughing so hard. He sighed. Life sucked. He'd finally met not just one, but two guys that he felt he could really fall for, and not only were they out of reach, being military dependants, but they were in love with each other, _and _under Fullmetal's apparent auspices no less. He sighed. Life could be so unfair. Then something struck him. If Edward had Alphonse, and Fullmetal's blessing, what the hell was he doing picking up strange men in a gay bar for hot sex? It was rather puzzling.

"Hello," Alphonse said in a sweet voice, since Edward was obviously too incapacitated to introduce them.

Sam stared into those beautiful innocent bronze eyes, and was tongue tied. God, he was beautiful, and so triply out of reach. "H… he… hello…" Sam managed to stammer out, feeling like a fool.

"There you are, Edward," Sam turned and saw his Aunt Riza bearing down on them. "I've been looking for you everywhere. There's someone I want you to meet…." She trailed off, noticing Sam for the first time. At her elbow was General Mustang.

"Too late, I'm thinking, Hawkeye. Looks like they've met without your help." The man said in a drawl. He reached out and ruffled Alphonse's hair, and the boy grinned cheekily up at him. Then he turned and slapped the still convulsing Edward on the back so hard, the boy almost sprawled to the ground. "Buck up, Fullmetal," Mustang was saying. "You're short enough as it is without bending over like that."

Ed straightened with a vengeance, dashed tears of laughter from his eyes and immediately launched back his trademark volley. "WHO'S SO DAMN SHORT HE'D HAVE TO LOOK UP TO SEE DOWN?"

"Niisan!" Al both laughed and sighed with aggravation, almost dropping the lemonade. He shoved one into his brother's hand, then clapped a hand over Ed's mouth.

Sam was rooted to the spot, blood roaring in his ears. Mustang had called Edward Fullmetal! And Alphonse had called him Niisan.

Hawkeye sighed wearily, and shot Mustang a glare. Ed had been laughing so hard and free. It was good to see. Mustang smiled sheepishly back. "Pay him no mind, Edward," she said severely, and Ed calmed down immediately. He never wanted to irritate Hawkeye. "Allow me to make introductions. Sam, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and that's Alphonse, his brother." It was the polite thing to do, even though she knew Sam knew who Al was at least. "Ed, Al, this is Sam Jansen, my nephew. He's a Lieutenant in the weapons division." She was as puffed up as a peacock, pleased with the child prodigy in her own family.

Al, not realizing anything was amiss, smiled sweetly when he was introduced, lowing his head slightly. He extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Sam."

Sam hoped his hand didn't quiver in Al's, and hoped the boy didn't realize how cold and clammy it was. "Same here, Alphonse." He had been tempted to call him Al, but he felt already in deep enough waters. He knew the Fullmetal Alchemist was in love with his own brother. Of course, there had been rumors of such, among other highly improbable ones…. Vague and unable to trace. But Sam knew first hand how deep Fullmetal's passion for Alphonse Elric went. He'd heard it with his own ears. Several times. That was dangerous knowledge. Well, he knew for a fact that the rumor about Fullmetal being a eunuch was untrue, at least. Ed had a very capable penis, knew how to use it, and wasn't firing blanks. With trepidation, he turned back to Ed when Al had released Sam's hand from its delightful and far too brief captivity.

Edward's golden eyes were as cold as ice. "Charmed." His voice was calm, even, but managed to somehow carry a hint of menace. His handshake was beyond firm. The strength in that small hand was staggering. Ed stopped short of actually breaking bones, but Sam's fingers were numb and tingling.

Hawkeye was too pleased at this moment to notice, but Mustang wasn't. He stared at the two older boys with thoughtful eyes. The General was charming, suave, debonair, liked the ladies, was a noted slacker, and had self confessed himself to be lazy. But he was hardly unobservant. The found the interplay between the three boys utterly fascinating and diverting.

"Ok, boys," Hawkeye was saying. "This is a picnic. You should be having fun. Run along and play now."

Mustang winced.

"Run along and play?" Ed was outraged. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Aunt Riza!" Sam howled at the same time. "I'm not a kid anymore. I am damn lieutenant now!"

Al exploded into mirth, and even Mustang smiled.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Hawkeye said testily. "Go have fun! Shoo! Be off and enjoy yourselves." And she walked away slightly ruffled, Mustang trailing in her wake with a last curious glance at the trio, leaving them alone to their own devices. This should prove interesting.

Sam and Ed watched each other warily. Ed's eyes were still arctic, and Sam fought the urge to swallow dryly. The older boy was no slouch when it came to firearms, and he had a natural skill and talent that made him a prodigy like Ed in his own way, but he was barely out of the academy, and still rather wet behind the ears. He wasn't too cocky or foolish to admit that, at least to himself. But Edward Elric was a seasoned warrior, a fearsome alchemist, well known and renowned, and very, very blooded. He knew the other boy could eat him alive for breakfast. And likely was considering just that. Or lunch rather. A before dinner snack perhaps?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,224  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 4

Al watched the two of them, uneasy at the palpable tension radiating between them. He hoped the two boys wouldn't start off badly, like Ed had with the Tringham brothers. They were good friends now, but in the beginning…. Suddenly Al brightened.

"Hey, Sam, do you have any brothers?"

That broke off the visual pissing contest the two strong willed boys were having, and they both blinked, having forgotten Al for a moment.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly. "His name's Jaxon. He's fourteen, and Aunt Riza's already pushing the academy on him." He pointed up the hill. "That's him there, getting ready to enter the kite flying competition."

Ed suddenly started as if he'd been kicked. "Holy shit, I forgot!" Without another word, he grabbed Al's hand and dragged him up the hill. "C'mon, Al. I entered you in that contest too. We'll have to hurry before you get disqualified."

"But Niisan," Al protested, his eyes wistful. "I didn't bring a kite. We never got another one." He smiled as he kept up with his brother's shorter, but quickly moving legs. "This summer has been so fun and wonderful, I completely forgot about it."

"Well, I didn't, Al. I got you a kite. Mustang brought it. It's a beaut. I made it just for you. Wait until you see it." Ed was smiling. He hadn't forgotten about Sam, but that would have to wait. There was no way he was going to let his brother miss out on that. Sam followed along silently.

Al was enthralled when he saw the kite Ed had made for him in such secrecy that he'd had no clue. And it was absolutely perfect! IT was made of tough, durable plastic, diamond shaped, naturally, but contoured to resemble a great fat cat with a smug, satisfied grin on its face. The long tail, instead of having the normal bow shaped flukes, sported cats all along the string, cunningly fashioned in various acts of leaping.

"And I transmuted the string too. I tripled the density without adding much weight. It won't snap on you this time, Al," Ed was saying as he reeled out the white line and attached it to the kite. He suddenly noticed Al's silence. "Al? Is something wrong?" He looked up.

Al, with tears in his eyes, flung himself into his brother's arms. "Oh, Niisan… you did all of this… for me!"

Ed closed his arms around Al slowly, trying to keep a blissful look off his face, especially in front of that confounded Sam, who was watching them blandly. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" He patted Al's back softly. "Hey now, Come on, Al. Let's get ready. They're about to line up."

Al sniffed, leaned in and whispered into Ed's ear, making the older boy blush fiercely. "I love you, Niisan. I really, really do." Then he let go, grabbed the reel, and led the older brother to the line.

Sam silently went further down the line to his own brother, to help him now, to Ed's relief. He was really going to have to do something about him.

As luck would have it, when everyone was done jockeying for position, Sam and Jaxon were next to them in the line up. Or maybe luck had nothing to do with it, Ed thought sourly, glaring at the other boy, who simply grinned as he held his brother's gaily patterned kite. Unlike Ed, he couldn't alchemize his, but he had bought Jaxon the best money could buy.

Jaxon was staring at his brother and Ed with some confusion. He'd not missed the glares and tension between the two older boys.

During the general milling and last minute preparations, Al stepped a little closer. "Hi, I'm Alphonse Elric. You must be Sam's brother. He told me about you. It's very nice to meet you."

The boy, who had a thick thatch of glossy chestnut brown curls on his head and the biggest, brownest eyes Al had ever seen, gave a faint smile. "Really? Yeah, I'm Jaxon Jansen. And you're… Alphonse Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist's brother? Cool!"

Al laughed, well used to the appellation, and he gestured to Edward, who was still exchanging glares with Sam. "That's him." Al couldn't help but be so very proud of his brother. Everyone knew him. He was the Hero of the People, after all.

"So why are they staring daggers at each other?" Jaxon asked with a frown. "I didn't even know my brother knew yours."

Al shrugged. "I have no idea. But you know what? They're older brothers. I think that makes them naturally strange." He grinned at the other boy and winked.

Jaxon smothered a soft laugh. "Yeah. Hey, that's a really great kite! Where'd you get it?"

Al puffed up some more. "My brother made it for me, because the string broke on my last one, and it went sailing off into the sky, and…"

He was interrupted by the shrill blast of the whistle, alerting everyone that the competition was about to begin. And suddenly everyone got really serious.

"My brother may not have an alchemy enhanced kite, but he's still gonna beat your brother," Sam said with a smirk, as he and Ed marched with the other handlers over the crest of the hill.

The light of battle entered Ed's gorgeous eyes. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!"

With a sniff, both boys took their places, and then the whistle screamed again.

The flyers took off running down the hill, the handlers following right behind them. The speed built up, and there was a snap next to Ed, as the air caught Jaxon's kite, and Sam flung it up into the air, where it wavered a moment, then soared higher. Sam gave Ed a triumphant look. Ed scowled and angled Al's kitty kite a little better into the wind. There was another snap as the wind caught the plastic, the kite trembled in his hands, and he too flung it up. It took straight off.

"Hah!" Ed crowed, and it was Sam's turn to scowl.

In a short time, there were dozens of kites, of all colors and types, waving and whipping in the sky. It was a contest of skill as well as luck, and occasionally, an alchemist would make an array, and enhance the wind when it tried to die down. They played with cross currents, sudden lulls in wind followed by abrupt gusts. The kites were thick in the sky, the results were that competitors were being weeded out rather quickly as kites dove head first into the grass with sickening crunches, lines snapped like Al's had weeks before, tangled together until they fell, or strayed too far to the treeline and became hopelessly entangled. The handlers ran to their flyers as the kites soared and dipped, swung and fluttered, screaming warnings and encouragements, and Sam and Ed were no exception.

Al bit his lip. It was obvious that most of the competitors were well seasoned, while this was only his second flight. It was only by sheer luck that he hadn't been downed already. Luck, and Jaxon's friendly guidance.

"Let out more line, Alphonse," Jaxon bawled over the din. "You have to get higher, much higher! Better chance of avoiding entanglements." The boy was a well practiced kite flyer, since he was knee high to a grasshopper.

Al obeyed, reeling out more line, and his kite went higher and higher, until you could barely see it in the bright blue sky, just like Jaxon's. The line sang in his hands, and he gave a satisfied sigh. Oh, this was so much fun! Especially since Jaxon was being so helpful.

"Lookout!" Screamed Jaxon and Ed at the same time. "Watch out for the Amestrian Lion!" The boy added.

A great big green kite, much larger than most, emblazoned with the National symbol, swooped over and tried to bisect Al's humming line.

"Pull left! Pull left!" Jaxon shrieked.

With a gasp, Al yanked his line to the left, and his kite dipped alarmingly, then the line jerked as the wind caught it again, so high above, and the lion kite sailed harmlessly past.

Ed and Sam looked to see who the interloper was, and met Mustang's rather shark like smirk, his own line singing in his hands, several feet away.

"Bastard," Ed shrieked. "Where's your sense of sportsmanship?"

"Heh. All's fair in love and war and kite flying, Fullmetal!" Mustang bawled back unrepentantly.

Sam watched the impudence with which Ed treated his superior, the famous Flame Alchemist, and that man's apparent indulgence of his well known but insubordinate subordinate.

"Hey, Alphonse," Jaxon said with a grin. "Pull your line back a moment, and let my kite pass over yours. Then we'll see what's fair."

Al laughed, did so, finding that with Jaxon's tutoring, he was really getting the hang of this, and he ducked under his new friends line as they, and their kites, traded places. Then Al let the line back out, the pitch of the hum rising as it went higher.

Jaxon jerked sharply to the right, quickly reeling in his line for a moment, then letting it back out suddenly. Jaxon's kite stalled, trembled, and began a nose dive, right for the lion kite. Cursing, Mustang tried to reel his in quickly enough to avoid a collision.

"Jaxon, what are you doing?" Al was wide eyed. Surely the boy wasn't going to eliminate himself just to get back at Mustang. But at the last minute, Jaxon jerked his line again, the kite flipped back right side up and soared back up as the boy let out more line. But the fluctuating wind in the sudden change in direction, so close to Mustang's kite had completely disorganized the air around the green lion, and it flipped over, and drove straight down. They could hear Mustang's steadily more vitriolic curses, as he couldn't pull out. There was a slam as it hit the ground just behind the hill.

The onlookers went crazy. It was an amazing display of skill. Al and Jaxon grinned at each other conspiratorially.

To Ed and Sam's surprise, they noticed that now the competitors were down to two; Al and Jaxon. The alchemists began to get serious. They increased the cross currents, and then forced the wind down altogether. Both kites began falling.

"Run! Run!" Sam and Ed screamed, and the boys began to run. But for Al, it just wasn't enough. There was a dismaying crunch as his kite hit the ground and shattered. He dismissed his disappointment and dismay; it was such a beautiful kite! But he could mourn later. He dropped his line, and joined Sam in screaming encouragement to Jaxon.

Beads of sweat broke out on the younger boy's brow as he struggled, his kite very low and wavering. He was panting, and running out of running room. The street was looming.

There was a sudden snap, a flare of fire, and a sudden gust of wind. Mustang smirked as both he and the other alchemists released and enhanced the wind suddenly.

Jaxon's kite began to spin.

"Oh no!" Sam moaned, sensing imminent disaster. To the other two boys' surprise, Ed joined in the commiseration, and then the following encouragement.

Jaxon gasped, and began to play his line back and forth, in and out. The kite flipped, flipped again, and then stabilized. There was another roar as Jaxon let out more line, and soon the kite was high and tiny once more, the line singing almost shrilly. The crowd went crazy.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ed was screaming in glee, jumping up and down and shaking his fists. "Fuck you, Mustang. Take that!" Mustang laughed good naturedly.

"I think we have a winner!" The general bawled to be heard over the excited crowd. "Jaxon Jansen!"

"Whoo hoo!" Al was screaming too, right along with everyone else.

Jaxon was laughing happily as he began to reel his line in with trembling hands. Soon the kite was safely retrieved, by Ed, no less, and then Jaxon shoved his reel into Al's hands.

"Sam! Sam!" He screamed, running for his brother, who was loping towards him with a blazing smile. He jumped into his brother's arms. "I won! I really won!"

"That you did, Jaxon," the older boy smiled and tenderly enfolded his brother in his arms, tears in his eyes for some strange reason. "That you did."

Ed and Al looked on, holding the kite, nonplussed. Then everyone was swarming them, wanting to congratulate both boys for a job well done. Jaxon was awarded Twenty five dollars, a little gold cup, and year's supply of ice cream. Al won ten dollars, a tiny silver cup, and ten gallons of ice cream. Mustang won five dollars, a miniscule brass cup, and a free ice cream cone. The man proudly displayed these as if they were the cat's meow, making everyone laugh. Jaxon clutched his winnings to his breast, except for the promised ice cream, his eyes shining, his smile wide and bright. For some reason, this seemed to make Sam's eyes glisten more. Ed watched him curiously, feeling a lessening of his antagonism. There was obviously something more here than met the eye. But still. Sam _knew, _and would have to be dealt with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 1,921

**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 5

The younger boys shoved their prizes into their older brother's arms, and went off in search of Al's demolished kite, and the crowd melted away. Sam and Ed found themselves alone together at the end of the park. Ed regarded the other boy silently, coolness slipping into his eyes.

"Look, Fullmetal," Sam said awkwardly. "I… you… you have nothing to fear. I won't say a word, I swear."

"How can I trust you?" Ed said, a little coldly. "Al's the most important person in the world to me. I will not lose him. I've bled and sweated and died to keep him with me. Why should I trust you?"

Sam blinked. What an odd thing to say. Died for him? "Look, if… if… Dammit all. Fine. I know a deadly secret about you. So now I will tell you one of mine. Jaxon…" Sam looked around to be sure that there was no chance of their being overheard. "Jaxon's not the happy kid you see today. Really. He's been… hurt. Badly. For a long time. This is the first time I've seen him happy, really happy, in forever. He… Fuck! This is so hard. I've only told one other person. But I will tell you, so you will know I wouldn't do anything to hurt your brother. Our father… god rot his soul, he… he hurt Jaxon. Over and over again. In terrible, horrible ways. I was too young to stop it, hell; I wasn't even able to help myself. But when he started going into Jaxon's bedroom at night too… I knew I had to stop it, somehow. I did everything I could to bring his anger and attention back on me, but it wasn't enough. I was getting too old. He only liked _little _boys. So… One night, I couldn't take it. I went into the kitchen, got the biggest butcher knife I could find, and I went into Jaxon's bedroom, and I stopped him. Forever. Of course, since my father was a well-known brigadier general, it was hushed up. No one knows I murdered my father for raping my brother." Sam was panting and sweating, his eyes agonized.

"Fuck!" Ed exclaimed softly. "Your own father?"

"So the fuck what?" Sam hissed. "You think that mattered to me? He was raping my brother! Every goddamn night! I didn't care that he was my father. He had to die!"

"No!" Ed protested, then lowered his voice. "I didn't mean that. Jeez, and I thought I had a fucked up father. No, I meant how could your _father _do such a thing? Jaxon had to have been to small to… to… want something like that." And he stared shrewdly at Sam. "And neither were you."

Sam's eyes were tormented. "Fuck me. I'm strong; I was able to take it. But Jaxon… he's soft, gentle… so innocent and sweet. That was four years ago. He stopped talking, starting wetting the bed again, was like a little mouse, all fear and terror and screaming nightmares." Sam was crying quietly. "It's been a long, tough row to hoe, but he's been getting better a little bit every year. Then, he just stopped improving. Sure, he doesn't wet the bed anymore, and he only has nightmares every once in a while. But he hardly ever laughs, won't make any friends, hell, will barely talk to anyone but Auntie and me. That's why I'm so amazed he warmed up to your brother like he did. And he laughed. Really laughed. And did you see his eyes? They were so bright and happy… and… and…. hopeful. Oh, God, I saw hope in his eyes for the first time today. Do you have any idea what that means to me?" Sam lowered his head with a choked gasp, struggling to contain his tears.

Ed was silent a moment, then put an arm gently around the other boy's shoulder. "Yeah, I knew what it means to see hope in your little brother's eyes."

Sam knocked Ed's arm away, angrily wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. "What the fuck would Alphonse know about having no hope? I've never seen a happier, more beautiful, more vibrant boy in my life!"

"Ya think?" Ed's eyes were strangely brilliant. "Since we're being so forthcoming here… Alphonse has only been in his body for a little over two months now. For the last five years his soul has been bound to an empty suit of armor. The mysterious Elric brother!" Ed's voice was bitter. "For five long years, he hasn't been able to feel, or taste, or eat, or smell, or sleep…. And I did it. I did it to him. I put him there. I fucking did it to him."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Sam was confused and angry. "His soul bound to a suit of armor? What the fuck is that shit!"

Ed smiled thinly. "Ask your aunt. She knows. She has for a long time." He coughed. "Seven years ago, our mother died. We'd been living a… fuck… an idyllic life up until then. Even my father abandoning us didn't put much of a dent in our little slice of heaven. Well, needless to say, it blew our perfect little country life all to hell. But you know what? My father was an amazing alchemist, from what I'd heard. He left all his books behind. Me and Al, we'd always been fascinated by alchemy. Hell, he was our old man. We inherited his skill, his talent. And when Mom died… Al… he was still so young. He needed a mother. Hell, so did I, but I would never have admitted it then. So you know what we did? We studied. We found us a teacher and we trained. Then we came home… and we transmuted our mother. Do you know what happens when you attempt human transmutation, Sam? You find yourself before the Gate. There are _things _in that gate. Horrible creatures. Everything is in that gate. And past, present, future, knowledge, time… Everything. It's a hellish, chaotic place. Well, for trespassing on grounds no human has a right to tread upon, the gate took my leg. Took my fucking leg, and Al's _whole body!_ It was my idea, I drove us, and it only took my leg and killed my little brother! How the hell was that equivalent exchange? Fuck that. I offered up my very life. I mean, he's my little brother! I've always loved him more than I should, and that fucking gate took him away from me! Well, it took my arm, but gave me back his soul. I bound it to that suit of armor. And then I got automail. That's why I enlisted in the military. That's why I became a State Alchemist at the age of twelve, a dog of the military. Because I had to get my brother's body back! Fuck! And you know what it got us? Did it bring our mother back? Hell no. It gave us back a monster that only looked like her. Looked like her and tried to kill us! We didn't know this right away, we thought it had been a failure. But it wasn't a failure. That's what happens when you transmute a person. You don't bring that person back, you cause a monster to be created. A monster called a homunculus that looks just like them but isn't. And they feed off human life." Ed shuddered. "Well, it took me five years, but I did it. No. I couldn't have done it without Al. _We _did it. We found the philosophers stone. Do you know how a stone is made? It takes massive amounts of human lives. Human sacrifices. Al and I… we saw the stone created, right before our eyes. We watched thousands of people die in its creation. We watched thousands die in an instant to become to stone. Hell, Al was right in the middle of it. Well, we saw, and we took it. And used it."

Sam was staring at him in shock, eyes wide and horrified.

Ed smirked unpleasantly. "You think Al doesn't know despair? You think he didn't begin to doubt his own existence? He began to forget his humanity. My brother, always so… in love with life, with sensation. He would lie in the grass and watch the clouds or the stars for hours. And made me lie down and watch too. And through him, I saw the beauty of the world. And how he loved to touch. He was always hugging and laughing and touching everything and everyone. Do you know what kind of hell I condemned him to? For five years? When I used the stone, I thought it would kill me, consume me. Hell, I expected it. But it didn't. Why, I don't know. Fucking capricious gate! I should have died for what I did to him! And you know the real kicker? Al never blamed me! Not once! He never accused me, never condemned me, never stopped believing in me! Shit! And even now, I am the shining star in his heavens. Me. What a fucking joke."

Ed drew in a trembling breath. "That's why Al can never, ever know how I feel about him. I killed him, for crying out loud. I killed him, condemned him to a fucking half-life for five years. I took my little eleven-year-old brother out into the field with me, where he watched people die all around him even before the damn stone was created. My little brother learned early how treacherous and evil and backstabbing the world can be. And I did it all. Every fucking bit of it. He can never know. I can't destroy his life again, now that he's really living again. I just cant. And he is my _everything._ I… I can't live without him. If he found out, I'd watch the love in his eyes turn to disgust. He would hate me. And rightfully so. So no. I am selfish, I know. I can't bear to lose him. So I will never tell him, never act upon what I feel. Never."

"Fullmetal," Sam said quietly. "I know you blame yourself. That's certainly an emotion I understand. But there is one thing you should take into account."

Ed looked at him sharply.

"Alphonse… he… I've never seen a more… beautiful and sweet and pure person in my life. Well, except for Jaxon. Even after all that happened to your brother… he's all that, and more. And I think it's because of you. You didn't give up on him either. You didn't doubt him, you didn't stop. Maybe you got distracted here and there, and hell, maybe you even faltered. But you never gave up. And he knows that. And it was enough. More than enough for him to hold onto his humanity so beautifully, even after everything. Remember that." He took a deep breath. "And neither did I. And now I know, thanks to you, that it is possible. Jaxon can come back and be what he was before. Because I wont give up on him either."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment. And something passed between them. They turned and began to make their way back to the hill and their brothers.

"It's Ed."

Sam glanced at him, pulled from his deep thoughts. "What?"

"My name. It's Ed. Call me Ed."

Sam gave a rusty laugh. "Okay, Ed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,130  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 6

Al and Jaxon quickly abandoned their brothers and flew back up the hill to find Al's magnificent kite. Now that the contest was over, the broken and battered kites of the losers were being gathered up. And they did find it. The brightly colored plastic was torn, the delicate balsam sticks were shattered. And the amusing tail was a little tattered. Al sighed and began gathering it up.

"I'll ask Niisan to fix it for me. It was a beautiful special kite." He said whimsically.

Jaxon was watching him with large, slightly shadowed eyes. "You love your brother, don't you?"

Al turned pink. "Of course I do," he responded with deceptive lightness. "He's my brother." He straightened up, and looked, really looked, into the other's boys' eyes for the first time. Shadows and pain and misery and shame lurked there, flickering in and out among the reflected sunlight. Al restrained a sharp breath. Here was someone that had suffered unspeakably, as he had.

"Hey," he said, his voice slightly trembling, "want to eat dinner with us? Once the picnic is over, of course. We don't live very far away. It would be nice."

Jaxon regarded him for a long, long moment. So long, Al began to think he wasn't going to answer. But to his surprise, Jaxon bobbed his head. "Ok, if Sam says we can. I think I'd like that."

"If Sam says you can… what?"

The two boys turned to see their brother's approaching. Sam was smiling slightly, his eyes over bright.

Jaxon looked abashed, so Al took up the question. "I was wondering… ummm… Niisan, and Sam. Maybe… would you like to join us for dinner tonight? I really like Jaxon, and today's been fun. I don't want everything to end just yet." Without thinking, Al's free hand reached out and grabbed the other boy's. Jaxon's fingers spasmed a moment, then folded gently around Al's.

Sam's eyes were glued to those hands, and he smiled gently. "Sure, as long as Ed's fine with that."

Ed didn't miss the gesture either. "Sure," he said expansively. "We don't live very far from here."

After that, the four boys kept very close together for the remainder of the picnic. There were several other events, most notably the sack race.

Originally, Ed and Al had planned to race together, but at the last minute, some good natured competitive older brother vs. younger brother comments had been made, and the race found the two older boys bagged, and smiling superciliously at the two younger, likewise bagged together.

"And they're off!"

It was a frenzied, noising, laughing affair. Several contestants fell by the wayside, including Ed and Sam, neither of which would give an inch to the other, despite their determination to beat their little brothers. The fell in to a heap together, laughing and squirming until a certain memory of a night a while before colored their cheeks and made them avert their eyes. Breathlessly, they leapt up, snatched up the sack, and followed their little brothers from the sidelines. Al and Jaxon, much more in tune with each other, and by their very natures able to work together, managed to make it to the finish line at least. The two younger boys were laughing, flushed with victory even if they didn't win, and turned as one to stare patronizingly at their brothers.

Jaxon stood hipshot next to Al, their closest legs still encased in sackcloth. But he was smiling, happy, and confident, and it was all Sam could do not to bawl.

Ed nudged him. "There will be no living with them now, you do know this, right?"

And Sam laughed, feeling something tight around his heart loosening.

Despite all the fun, the hilarity, the mirth, all good things must end. And the shadows were growing long as people began to take their leave, and military personnel began to gather up the remnants of the festivities. The four boys loped off into the early evening, since the Elric's lived only a couple of blocks away.

Riza Hawkeye watched this quietly. She was smiling gently, a little astonishment in her eyes.

"Don't look so surprised," Mustang said softly, once more beside her. "Those two sets of brothers are so alike, it's almost uncanny. Like two peas in the same pod."

She nodded and sniffed, her eyes suspiciously moist. "Jaxon's been like a different boy today. Almost like old times."

"He and Alphonse have much in common," Mustang said meditatively, watching the two younger brothers walking together hand in hand as they vanished in the deepening shadows of HQ. The two younger boys had become inseparable after the kite-flying contest, clinging to each others' hands like Siamese twins.

Ed unlocked the door and led the others inside. Al and Jaxon, who'd been conversing quietly the whole way home, vanished into the kitchen. Ed tossed the keys onto the hall table.

"Come on," he said to Sam, grinning. "I'll give you the grand tour."

Sam muffled a laugh. Ed was as puffed up as if he was planning to show off the Fuhrer's palace instead of a small, cozy apartment. But he entered into the game, oohing and ahhing appropriately. There wasn't a whole lot to see; two bedrooms, a bath, kitchen, and living room. There were a few curious items that the Elrics had saved from their journeys, which interested Sam. But what really fascinated the boy was what he saw in the spare bedroom. It was actually Al's room, but the boy had yet to ever sleep there. From day one, he'd snuggled down in Ed's bed. What had caught Sam's attention was the massive suit of armor that stood in one corner of the room. The loin cloth was a little tattered, the metal was a little scuffed, but it was whole and upright.

Ed saw the spark in Sam's eyes and walked over to it, running one hand caressingly over it. There was such tenderness in the gesture that Sam blinked. Ed gave an odd little smile and took off the helmet. "Look inside, on the back."

There was a chair next to it, and Sam stood upon the arm of this to look down inside the armor. There, on the back of the 'neck', was the remnant of a faded blood seal. Sam felt a chill just looking at it.

"That's what kept Al's soul in this world, that little seal right there." Ed's voice was distant, as were his eyes. His fingers softly stroked the edges of the neck hole, trailed down the chest plate, and he idly fingered the leather clasps. "For years this suit of armor _was _Alphonse Elric." Without thought, Ed turned to the helmet, brought it to his lips, and kissed the face plate softly before he put it back on the suit. "My brother."

Sam watched him with a faint smile, and Ed blushed when he realized what he'd just done. He turned and led Sam back out, closing the door behind them.

The last room Ed showed him to was the kitchen. It was cluttered with piles of vegetables, and a huge chunk of raw meat sat on a plate nearby. Al was chopping something, the knife moving so fast it was a blur, and Jaxon was up to his elbows in some sort of floury concoction. The younger boy was concentrating so hard the tip of his pink tongue was showing. He had a smudge of flour across his chin.

"Hey Al," the boy said, absorbed in his task. Then he lifted his hand and flicked excess flour off his fingers. "Is this what you mean?"

Al stopped chopping, raked some yellow cubes into a glass bowl, and peered into Jaxon's big metal bowl. "Perfect! Now, here, try this." Al shoved a spoonful of his yellow substance into Jaxon's mouth.

The other boy chewed meditatively. "You're right. The nutmeg is perfect. I would never have thought to combine them."

Ed and Sam slipped back out unnoticed, unwilling to disturb their younger brothers' culinary efforts, but Ed was grinning and licking his chops. "Unless I miss my guess, and I don't," he said gleefully, "we're having garlic roast and spice pie. You're in for a real treat. Al can cook like nobody's business."

Dinner was delicious and Sam was pleased to see Jaxon go back for second helpings. He even had room for the pie shivering under a mound of whipped cream.

"You can never have too much whipped cream," the youngest boy confided in his new friend.

Since the younger boys had cooked, it fell to the elders to do the dishes, which they did with much grumbling. Finally done, they came back out and there was no sign of the boys. They weren't in the living room, in either of the bedrooms, nor in the bathroom. Sam began to panic.

"He's fine," Ed snapped, making the other boy look at him sharply. "Come on, I'll show you."

Motioning Sam to be quiet, Ed took him to a little door in the hall, which led to a small wrought iron staircase. It led to the roof, where they found their missing brothers. It was fully dark now, but the moon was bright enough to see Al and Jaxon laying on the gentle slope of the roof on a pinned blanket. Al was pointing up at the stars while the younger boy snuggled close.

"That's the Hunter and the Stag," Al was saying softly. "See his bow pointing to his prey? And beside him is Diana, the Huntress, that fainter, smaller cluster of stars. She's much brighter in the winter."

"And what's that?" Jaxon asked, pointing to a different quadrant.

"That's Cerberus, the three headed dog."

"Cerberus? Doesn't he guard the gates to hell?"

"No, the underworld. The world of the dead. In Hanovarian mythology, there is no heaven or hell, only the underworld."

There was a moment of companionable silence.

"Jaxon, look! Look! A shooting star! Do you see it?"

"Yes! Yes!" The younger boy squealed in excitement.

"Quick! Make a wish before it's gone! It's sure to come true!"

Sam and Ed crept back down the stairs and into the living room, where Ed threw himself into a chair with a disgruntled look on his face.

Sam suddenly realized that Ed was jealous of all the time Al was spending with Jaxon. Obviously the alchemist was used to having his brother all to himself.

"I've never seen Jaxon so relaxed and comfortable around someone he just met," Sam said softly.

Ed had the grace to blush and smile ruefully. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Your Al has his own separate sort of pain, which you look out for. This is mine and Jaxon's."

The younger boys stayed on the roof for quite a while longer. The older boys played chess, talked and argued a little. Both of them found the evening quite refreshing. When their little brothers finally did come down, there was something on the younger faces that alerted Sam and Ed that something was afoot. They did not have long to wait.

"Niiiiisaaaaan…." Al crooned, climbing into his big brother's lap like a kid, his eyes huge and adoring. Ed braced himself. Al wanted something and had gone straight for the big guns- puppy eyes. Ed looked in agony at Sam, feeling himself crumbling even before he knew what he was supposed to agree to. Jaxon had climbed into Sam's lap too, nestling his head into the crook of that boy's neck, pressing his nose into the underside of Sam's chin.

"Please, Sam? Pretty please?" The boy was saying coaxingly, threading his fingers around Sam's collar. Sam's eyes met Ed's. _Oh, hell, we're doomed._

"I really like Jaxon," Al was saying in his softest, most wheedling tone. "I would _love _to have a sleep over. You _know _I've never had one before. Hawkeye says that sleepovers are every young boy's right and privilege. It would mean _so much _to me."

"_You're_ always saying I should make friends, Sam," Jaxon was singing softly. "Don't you think Al would make a _great _friend? I do. Please Sam, say yes." The boy was rubbing his nose alongside Sam's chin, his lashes fluttering against sensitive flesh.

_Oh yeah, we're doomed. They've broken out the italics. _Ed's eyes transmitted back.

_And the eyelashes, don't forget those._

_Heh._

Both young men laughed. How could they refuse? "Alright, alright!" They said together.

"Yayy!" The younger boys cried out in unison, scrambling off their brother's respective laps, abandoning them to scamper down the hall. There was the slam of a bedroom door.

"We've just been played," Sam said with disgust.

"Yeah, by professionals." Ed agreed.

They stared at each other and burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 1,104  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 7

Safely behind Al's shut door, the two boys stared at each other bashfully. A sleepover had seemed such a great idea. But now they didn't know what to do.

"I've never done this before," Al admitted.

"Me either," Jaxon said. "What do you do at a sleep over?"

"Well, according to Winry, we get into our jammies, eat chocolate, talk about boys and put on make up." Al said with a little moue.

"Ew." Jaxon's pert little nose wrinkled. "That doesn't sound much life fun. Besides, we're boys, not girls."

"Yeah." Al brightened. "How about this? We put on our jammies, eat chocolate, talk about girls and… and…." Here Al was at a loss.

"Okay, but I don't have any jammies here," Jaxon reminded him.

"You can wear some of mine."

They shed their clothes and donned short sleeved shirts and shorts, only a little too big on Jaxon.

"Ok, now for the chocolate. Do you have any?"

Al pondered, then grinned. "Come on," he whispered.

The opened the door softly, crept stealthily down the hall, and slipped into Ed's room. They heard the older boy's voices in the living room, so they were safe.

"Niisan thinks I don't know about his stash, but I do." Al confided in a whisper. He climbed under his brother's bed and pulled out a box. Opening it, they saw candy bars, toffee chews, and a pack of cigarettes.

Al looked scandalized. "When did Niisan start smoking?"

Jaxon snickered. "They're not real. They're candy. I've seen them in the stores."

They helped themselves generously to Ed's copious stash, and snuck back into their bedroom.

Back in the living room, the older boys heard the gentle creak of a door, tippy toes, smothered laughter, and a few moments later, the door creaking again.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, his eyes sparkling to hear his little brother enjoying himself so much.

"Raiding my candy. Al thinks that I don't know that he knows where I hide my candy. Heh. I only hide it there for him. It seems to make him happy to snitch some from time to time. He has no idea where my _real _stash is." Ed gestured to the chessboard. "It's your move, slow poke."

Back in the bedroom, the boys were giggling, stuffing their faces with the purloined candy. Licking chocolate off his lips, Jaxon's eyes flicked to the armor standing in the corner. "So where did you get that from?" He asked, pointing at it with a sugary finger. Al had shown him the other little 'souvenirs' the Elrics had collected over the years, and he assumed this was just another. He wondered why Al kept it in the bedroom instead of in the living areas of the apartment like the others. He wished he had a suit of armor.

Al bit his lip, then scrambled off the bed and ran over to it. Jaxon followed, abandoning the candy. With a mischievous smile, Al unbuckled the leather straps and took off the chest plate. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Jaxon put one hand on the edge of the opening, pushed aside the fine mesh metal cloth that hung partially down in front, and peered inside the gloomy interior. "I'll say! This is amazing. Can I get in?"

"Sure," Al said, and helped the boy inside. Jaxon stood with both feet in one of the legs, the opening coming almost to his neck. "It's huge! He squirmed around, and ran his fingers lightly over the metal inside. "Hey, what's this?"

Peeking in too, he saw Jaxon reach up and brush his fingers over the faded blood seal. A frisson crept across the back of his neck, like a ghostly touch. It had nothing to do with the blood seal, and everything to do with how hard he and his brother had needed to protect that one part in all their travels.

"Don't touch that!" Al cried, alarmed. There was now a white powdery streak across it, from Jaxon's sugar coated fingers.

Jaxon turned around abruptly, his eyes huge. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't mean to make it dirty… I…."

Al gave an embarrassed smile, reached in and patted Jaxon's cheek. "No, I'm sorry. I guess it's a habit I never realized I had. And the sugar doesn't matter. It's not like anything will happen now."

"Huh?" Jaxon was confused, but comforted when Al helped him back out. "Why would anything have happened? Did something happen before?"

They returned to the bed, pushed the candy aside, and sat back down, cross legged.

"Yeah," Al finally said. "Before I would have died." He remembered when Lust had raked one of her unholy nails across his blood seal back in Lab 5 and shuddered at the remembered painful sensation that simple act had done to him then.

"You would have died? But that armor's too big. Wait… You used to always wear armor before, didn't you? I remember reading about that once. But how did you move around in it? You're only a little taller than me. If something would have happened to that funny little mark, it would have been way over your head." Jaxon had had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the seal, and even then almost couldn't.

Al gave a breathless sigh, his head slightly lowered as he peered at the other boy through his bangs. "We… we're friends, right?"

Jaxon smiled shyly. "I think so. I've never had a friend before."

Al's eyes widened. "Never?" It was inconceivable to him. Even when armor, Al had had many friends. He reached out and took Jaxon's hand. "Well, you do now." He looked back over at the armor, and then squeezed Jaxon's hand. "My hand is warm, isn't it?" It still never ceased to amaze and thrill him, this simple warmth of living flesh.

Jaxon was confused. "Yeah, sure, I guess. So's mine. Everyone's hand is warm. Unless it's cold outside."

"Not everyone's," Al said softly. "Not mine. My hand has only been warm for a couple of months now. For five years my hand… was that." He let go of Jaxon and pointed to one of the armor's gauntleted hands.

Jaxon blinked. "Okay, but you were still warm inside the armor, just like I was when I stood it in before, Al."

Al shook his head. "I wasn't inside the armor for five years. I _was _the armor for five years. A cold and empty shell." At Jaxon's look of confusion, Al began to talk in a low voice, for a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 1,295  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 8

Ed put away the chessboard with a sigh. It felt strange to be spending his evening with Sam instead of Al. But it was also good. Sam couldn't do alchemy to save his life, but like himself, he was a prodigy in his own right. They had many things in common, including certain iron clad ideas about protecting little brothers.

"I wonder what they're doing," Ed mumbled. "It's been quiet for some time."

"Yeah, with all that sugar, they should be climbing the walls."

Ed had a mental image of Al hopped up on sugar, climbing the walls, and smothered a laugh. While it was true that when his brother ate a lot of sugar, he got more talkative and animated, somehow he'd never gotten to the point of obnoxiousness that others did, hell, like Ed himself did when he'd ingested too much sugar. "Hey, lets go sneak a peek."

Sam grinned, and the two of them tiptoed to the closed door of Al's room. They pressed their ears against it, but heard nothing but soft murmuring voices. Disappointed, that they didn't hear any more shrieks of laughter like before, and then Ed led the way to his room. He pulled a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt from his dresser and handed them to Sam. "Here. You know where the bathroom is."

When Sam got back, he found Ed, similarly dressed, sitting crosslegged on the bed. "Are we having a sleepover too?" The older boy smirked. His heart rate accelerated to see Ed's long unbound golden hair. It reminded him of their own night of amazing passion.

Ed shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Guess so. Guess this means we have to dress in our jammies, eat chocolate, talk about boys, and put on make up." Ed had been there the day Winry had enthusiastically told the brothers about sleepovers.

"Eh, ok, but I'm _not _putting any make up on. Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Ed laughed. "That's Winry's version of the perfect sleepover." Ed turned, moved his pillow, and pushed a false plate in the wall aside, revealing a little cubby. Inside Ed pulled out a bottle of amber liquid, and a small box. "And this is much better than chocolate."

"Who's Winry," Sam began, and looked into the little box. "Good lord, Viderian hash. You old dog you! Where did you get this?"

"Heh, let's just say I have a few interesting friends in the military." He'd gotten it from Havoc, who'd deemed that Ed really needed to let down his hair sometimes. Ed seldom touched the stuff. It made him feel all blurry and soft and kinda sexy. It scared him what he might do to Al if he indulged too much. He broke off a corner of the dark green granular brick. It crumbled into his fingers like dry fudge. He shoved the crumbs into his mouth, wondering if this was really a good idea, but hey, it _was _a sleepover. Then he handed the brick to Sam.

Sam chuckled, broke off and ate some himself. Then he pulled out the bottle, opened it and took a swig. His eyes widened. "Peach brandy? Edward, you… you… pansy!"

Ed grinned unrepentantly. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for peaches. That's why Al always makes some sort of peach dessert." He snatched the bottle away and took a healthy pull. "Oh, yeah, that's good."

Sam was investigating the cubby, and pulled out a magazine. With a smirk, he saw it was… risqué, as they say. Then he sobered. "Hey, when did you realize that you liked guys more than girls?" He idly flipped through it, looking at the perfect specimens of aroused men.

Ed didn't even blush. "You can have that if you like. I thought it might help, but it didn't. I just didn't want Al to find it." He looked thoughtful. "And I really don't know. I never liked girls, except for Winry, and she's like a sister to me. I never felt anything for her like I do for… anyway, I know that's normal in little boys, but it never went away for me. Girls are interesting, sometimes, a little, but they never excited me. Even Psiren didn't."

"Yeah, but when did you know boys were your thing?" Sam asked, eyes intent. "For me, it was after I killed my father, and went into the academy. There was this one guy, not very good looking, but he kept after me. At first, I didn't really understand. After what I'd grown up with, I didn't realize it was so… abundant, homosexuality. But when I did… The guy scared me. I thought he was like my father. But he got me drunk one night. And… well, at first I struggled, but then, I realized he wasn't hurting me. That it felt good. Better than good. I've never fucked another girl since that night."

Ed wrinkled his nose. Truthfully, the idea of engaging in sexual intercourse with any girl left him cold. "That's gross. Sex with a girl."

Sam laughed. "It was okay, I guess. It felt good. But what I have with guys is a thousand times better. So… come on, give. When did you realize you liked boys like that?"

Ed turned a dull red. "It's… not like that. I don't really… it's not that guys turn me on, per say, but… oh, fuck." He turned away.

"It's okay, Ed. I understand." Ed wasn't really a homosexual. He just fucked men because he couldn't fuck his little brother. Al was the only one that really turned him on. He just did what he did with men like Sam to ease the itch and enable him to deal with his brother the way he should.

Ed shoved the box and bottle back into the cubby, viciously sliding the door shut, and hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "I'm so fucking pathetic." He snarled angrily.

Sam shrugged. "Love is love. I'm just sorry you can't have who you really want. But… if it makes you feel any better… I think… I think Al feels the same way as you."

Ed turned to him with furious eyes. "Shut up! Al's pure and innocent. Not like me."

Sam regarded him with gentle eyes. "There's nothing wrong with love, no matter who the lovers are. Do you really think that what you feel for him is dirty, perverted? Do you really think that Al could inspire such feelings? _Al?_"

This took the wind right out of Ed's sails. "He's so beautiful, and… the way his eyes shine when he looks at me, and the sound of his voice. I've ­_always _felt this way about him. Even when we were little kids. I've always been in love with my brother. I fuck men when I just can't stand it anymore. When I have do something, before I touch Al in a way that would ruin everything for us."

"And now?" Sam's voice was a little husky. There was just something about Ed that was making him throw his sexual ethics right out of the window. He wanted him, bad. Sure, some of that was the effect of the hash, but not all. Not nearly all. "How do you feel now?"

Ed turned and looked at him, and drew in a surprised breath. "I want to fuck _you. _What the hell have you done to me? I've never, ever wanted to fuck anyone more than once. Never felt the desire to fuck anyone really, just ease the itch when I can't stand it anymore. What have you done to me?"

"Only what you've done to me, Edward," Sam said before he lunged forward and crushed Ed's lips under his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,452  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 9

When Al was done with his tale, both boys were crying and hugging each other. Al drew away, and looked at his new friend with tear drenched eyes. "You… you don't think I'm some kind of… freak?" He was glad Ed wasn't there to hear him. Only once before had Al ventured something about being a freak, and his brother had gone ballistic. Now Al never confided that one particular fear to him anymore.

"A freak?" Jaxon gasped. "No! God no! I'm so sorry you had to suffer, but I think you're the bravest, most amazing boy I've ever known."

Al gave a sob of relief, grabbed him and kissed his cheek. Or tried to rather. It actually landed somewhere just beside his ear.

And Jaxon freaked. He gave a strangled scream, thrust Al away, and curled up on the head of the bed, shivering and crying softly. "Don't… don't hurt me… please… I'm sorry… so sorry… don't hurt me anymore…."

"What?" Al gasped, stunned. "Jaxon… I would _never _hurt you. You're my friend! What's wrong? What did I do?" Al had kissed many, many people, all in innocence of course, and none of them ever reacted the way Jaxon was now. No one had ever accused his kisses as hurting. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." He could only sit there helplessly and watch Jaxon struggle with some inner demon he couldn't understand.

In a few minutes, Jaxon gave a massive shudder, sniffed, and looked over at Al, his face crimson. Now that the panic attack had passed, he felt very foolish. In the day that he'd known Al, he'd seen the boy kiss many people. His brother, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and a few others that the boy knew that Jaxon didn't. All innocent, affectionate pecks on the cheek. At the time, Jaxon had been a little envious. Al was such a wonderful boy. What must it be like to have him bestow such affection on him? And now, Al finally had, and he had to go and ruin it by acting so _stupid! _But the moment Al's lips had touched his face, the ghost of years before had risen up and choked him with frightened bile.

"Are you okay?" Al asked in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Jaxon, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know that I could that way. Please forgive me."

Before he gave himself a chance to think, and second guess himself, Jaxon lunged forward, planted a wet and sticky kiss on Al's cheek and then lunged back.

Al was understandably confused.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm sorry I acted so stupid. I've wanted you to do that all day. It's just… I just… I'm sorry." Jaxon looked away in shame.

Moving slowly and cautiously so as not to frighten the boy again, Al took his hand, a glimmering of understanding in his mind. "It's okay, Jaxon. Who hurt you so badly that you would think _I _ would?"

"M…m…my father…." And he buried his face in Al's shoulder, the whole sordid and tragic tale unfolding amid the quiet sobs and sniffles.

Al was utterly horrified. And he thought that _he _had suffered. What Al had gone through was nothing compared to what Jaxon's father had put him through.

"Do you hate me now," Jaxon asked sorrowfully. "Do you think I'm disgusting?"

Al's eyes narrowed. "Jeez, why do all the people I love ask me such things? No, I don't hate you. And no, I don't think you're disgusting. _You _didn't do anything. He's the disgusting one. I know… I know I would give anything for my brother to touch me that way, but you were so small. You didn't want it. He hurt you. Niisan would never hurt me, I know it." Then Al stopped, appalled, unable to believe he'd revealed his deepest darkest secret.

Jaxon drew back, eyes wide with shock.

Al shriveled up inside, and looked away. Then there were warm and sticky fingers on his chin, and he found his head turned to look back into Jaxon's.

"Don't," the other boy whispered. "Do you think I don't know what you're feeling? I do. I see the look on your face. It's the same look I see in the mirror sometimes. I don't care. So you love your brother. So do I. Exactly like that. I just wish… I just wish that sex didn't have to be involved. I know if we start kissing, it will go further, and then it will hurt and I'll scream and Sam will get all upset and then everything will go to hell."

"But why does it have to go further?" Al asked, bewildered. He never imagined that sex could happen between two men. All he knew was that he burned for his brother's kisses, his brother's caresses, his brother's passion.

"Because men like it. I know. Sam thinks I don't, but I do. Sometimes he goes out, late at night, all tense and scratchy. And then he comes home, with a funny look in his eyes, and a dreamy little smile. I didn't understand it before. Then, one night, I was spending the night at Aunt Riza's, and she had some friends over. I heard a funny noise, and I snuck down the hall. My aunt had a few friends visiting from out of town, and these two guys, well, their door wasn't shut all the way. And I saw them. It scared the hell out of me, because of what happened before. But it didn't seem to hurt them. They both liked it. But I know it will hurt me. It always does. Later, they came out of the bedroom, and they had the same funny look in their eyes, the same sleepy smile, and I _knew._ That's what Sam does when he goes out late at night. He finds some guy and has sex with them. I get jealous. He's _mine_. Not theirs. But… He likes it. What men to together sometimes. He likes it. And if he did like me that way, and I wish he did, he'd want to with me too. And it scares me."

Al was thinking furiously, and he'd realized that his brother did that too, sometimes. Ed went out late at night, thinking Al asleep, and would come home about an hour later, looking exactly as Jaxon described Sam. Sudden jealousy burnt him inside. Why, oh why, couldn't Ed see he wanted him? But Jaxon needed him now. He shoved his hurt aside and pondered the situation.

Al had seen Ed aroused many times during their travels. And more than once, he'd caught Ed pleasuring himself, when Al had been 'sleeping'. But hearing the strange sounds coming form his brother's mouth, so soft and muffled, had 'woken' him every time. And he'd watched in silent fascination, feeling a strange throbbing deep in his intangible soul. He thought about the mechanics of sex between men. The penis would go up the rectum. He thought about the size of men, for he'd seen a few in his travels, in showers and the like, and then thought about a small child's body and shuddered. Of course it would hurt!

"Jaxon," he began, groping for the right words. "Did you ever think that it hurt so much because you were so little? Men, grown men, are big. I've seen them. And you were so small. But you're a lot older now. And Sam would never hurt you doing that. Just like I know Niisan would never hurt me that way. What your father did was wrong and sick, but that wasn't your fault. And he did more than hurt your body. He hurt your mind too. And now you're scared, and that's to be expected. But it doesn't have to hurt now. Sam would be gentle, I know he would. He would never hurt you. He loves you."

"Do you really think so? Because I do love Sam. And when he goes out to have sex, it hurts me, because I love him that way. But… if you think it wouldn't hurt now… Maybe… Argh! It doesn't matter! He's my brother! He doesn't think of me that way. Just like yours doesn't think of you that way." He was silent a moment. Then he gave a soft depreciating laugh. "What a pair we are."

Al smiled weakly in understanding.

They sat together in a comforting silence, shoulders touching, leaning back together against the head board. The heard their bother's talking and laughing in the bedroom just on the other side of the wall.

Then came Ed's voice, loud enough that they could hear him tell Sam to shut up, then the rest of the words were lost in obscurity again.

"Oh, I hope Niisan's not fighting with Sam. He can be such a bonehead sometimes." Al launched into a recitation of how they met the Tringham brothers, and Jaxon was soon giggling, his tears forgotten.

Silence reigned again, and the two boys sighed and stared down at their feet, noticing for the first time that their bare feet were touching. They tickled each other's feet for a moment, unitl the sound of a long low moan from the other side of the wall froze them in mid tickle.

Both boys recognized the sound; Jaxon from his little show with Riza's friends, Al from the times he watched his brother masturbate.

They looked at each other shocked, eyes hot and angry. Jealousy reared its head in both of them as they realized what Sam and Ed were doing in the next room.

"I guess this is how they met," Al said in a low voice, crimson cheeked. "Niisan goes out late at night sometimes too, and comes back all dreamy and relaxed. I didn't know what he was doing before. Now I do."

"It's not fair," Jaxon said in a small voice.

"I know," Al sighed.

Suddenly, Jaxon rolled over and pinned Al to the bed. "You… you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Of… of course not," Al stammered, blushing wildly. "Never."

"Will… will you show me? Teach me?" Jaxon was stammering too.

"I can't… I don't know how myself."

"But you know about kissing. Kiss me!" Jaxon demanded.

Al was surprised. "Are you sure? I don't want to scare you again."

"You took me by surprise. I'm paying attention now. Kiss me."

Al hesitated a moment, then leaned his head up and brushed a soft kiss across Jaxon's trembling lips. It was just the briefest of contact, and he drew back.

Jaxon stared down at him, licking his lips thoughtfully. "That was kind of nice. But there's more to kissing that that. Come on, Al. Please."

"I've… I've never kissed anyone like that before."

"Then we can learn together!" Jaxon insisted almost wildly. Without waiting for a response, he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Al's and kept them there, eyes shut tight. After a moment, he slowly opened them, and the two boys solemnly stared at each other across their joined lips. Al's irrepressible humor got the better of him, and his lips twitched against Jaxon's. Then suddenly they broke apart, giggling madly.

"I don't think we're doing it right," Al said smiling.

"Yeah. Those two guys I saw at auntie's house were doing it differently. Let's try again!"

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Jaxon," Al said hastily, as the boy leaned over him again. "What if… hmmph…."

Jaxon's mouth closed over his again and a moment later Al felt the warm wetness of the boy's tongue tip against his closed lips. It felt very odd at first, then they heard another soft moan from next door, and Al began to feel very strange. It felt as if his stomach was dropping right out of his body. At first he thought he was getting scared, but when Jaxon wormed his tongue past Al's lips, and hesitantly touched his, he began to feel hot and urgent. He reached up to push the younger boy away, but instead, his arms went around narrow shoulders. One hand fisted in the back of Jaxon's borrowed night shirt, the other sank into thick luxurious brown hair. His mouth opened of its own volition, and his tongue twined around Jaxon's by sheer instinct.

Jaxon gave a surprised little mew in the back of his throat, and then pressed harder against Al's body, one knee sliding between the older boy's as his hips shifted sinuously.

The kiss ended only because the lack of air was making them even more dizzy.

"Al, oh, Al," Jaxon gasped, eyes wide, something unexplainable flickering in their chocolate depths that made Al pant. "I… I… more! I want more!" The whisper was harsh, guttural, and affected the older boy like a knife across his nerves. All reservations vanished without a trace. Al gave a soft growl and obeyed, seizing Jaxon's mouth again hungrily, rolling over to pin him down this time.

Instead of becoming frightened, Jaxon made a strangled sound, hips bucking up. "Hot… I'm so hot…" he moaned when Al left off kissing him to nip the side of his neck.

Al leaned back far enough so that both sets of hands could tear Jaxon's shirt off. Then Al went right back to plundering the boy's neck, licking his throat, sucking hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Jaxon squealed, clutching Al as if he were drowning, which in truth, he felt he was. Pleasure seared his senses, fogged his mind, rendered his body in some sort of nether world, where it reacted without conscious direction; squirming and thrusting up.

Al gasped against the boy's collarbone to feel that small hard length burning into his belly. He dimly remembered what his brother had done long ago when he'd through his armored brother was 'asleep'. Al rose up on his knees, trailing his mouth hotly down Jaxon's bared chest to fasten upon one nipple as his hand slipped between their bodies to press against that hard swollen ridge in the younger boy's shorts. As if from a distance, he heard Jaxon moaning, and the sound made him even hotter. He bit down gently on the hard nub in his mouth, and was rewarded with a shriek of pleasure. His fingers massaged harder, pressing up and down. Jaxon's legs fell open farther, hips thrusting up against Al's fingers with every firm stroke. He could feel the astonishing heat of that organ through the fabric, and feeling drunk on sensation, he went to tug Jaxon's shorts down so he could feel it directly, when all hell broke loose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,726  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 10

Ed was gripping the headboard of his bed over his head desperately. He was naked, legs spread wide and bent at the knees. His eyes were dazed with pleasure as they watched Sam's thick dark hair make such a contrast against his pale bare flesh. With every hard pull of Sam's mouth against his cock, Ed moaned. It felt so damn good, so damn good. When Sam reached further down to press against his opening, Ed completely forgot about secrecy, and moaned again louder. His hips came off the bed, as the other boy's spit covered fingers began to probe him, searching for that sweet spot that made stars dance in his vision. Sam found that spot, and Ed let go of the headboard abruptly, one hand fisting into his mouth, the other grabbing a fistful of Sam's dark hair. Sam worked him harder, brushing repeatedly against Ed's prostate. Soon… god… he felt the semen rise in his shaft. Damn, Sam was so damn good. That first night hadn't been a fluke, hadn't been a rosy tinted memory.

Sam jabbed it hard and Ed's back arched hard, a shriek exploding from his throat to be muffled to a loud groan against his hand, and he filled Sam's mouth with a hard hot rush. Ed fell back, seeing stars, unable to take in enough oxygen for a moment. Dimly, as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high, he felt Sam jerk him farther down the mattress, pressing himself between Ed's thighs, and laying his legs over his own. Dreamily, Ed felt the older boy positioning himself at his entrance, when a sound from the other side of the wall caught his attention.

"Wait…" he hissed, sitting up.

"No," Sam moaned, needing to come so badly, needing Ed's tight heat around him with desperation.

"Listen… do you hear that?"

Dazed, Sam lifted his head for a moment. The sound of soft moaning finally penetrated his sex-starved consciousness. The haze of passion lifted after a moment of confusion. AT first he thought Jaxon was having another nightmare, and he leapt up, almost throwing Ed off the bed. But then…

"No… oh, fuck no!" He said in soft disbelief. "That's no nightmare…"

They both jumped off the bed, threw their nightclothes on hastily, and ran for the door. They both tried to pass through it at the same time, struck shoulders and bounced off each other. Scrambling, Sam made it out first.

"Sam…. Wait…" Ed was uneasy. There was no mistaking what was happening in Al's bedroom, and knowing Sam and Jaxon's history, he was afraid for his brother. What was Al thinking?

Sam threw open Al's door abruptly, Ed right behind them. Both boys froze there. Jaxon was laying on his back, half naked. Al hovered over him on his hands and knees, his mouth moving on the smaller boy's chest, one hand slipping into Jaxon's shorts and the younger boy bucked desperately. Jaxon threw back his head, eyes closed, face flushed, and gave a shrill cry.

"You little bastard!" Sam screamed, reaching the bed in a single bound. He caught Al's shoulder and jerked him off his little brother. "You goddamn fucking bastard!" One fist connected with Al's face and the boy flew back, slammed into the wall, and slid down in a daze.

"No!" Ed screamed. He darted around Sam and placed himself between the enraged older boy and Al.

The two older boys stared each other down, eyes no longer friendly, but filled with rage. The standoff lasted only a second, until Jaxon gave an angry shout. Sam whirled around, gathered his little brother in his arms, and burst into tears. "God, I'm sorry, Jaxon. That little bastard. I'll kill him for doing this to you. I'll kill him…"

Sam's head rocked back under the force of his little brother's slap. "How dare you?" Jaxon screamed, eyes furious.

Sam shook it off, and hugged him tighter. "It's me, Jaxon, sweetheart. I've got you. He wont hurt you again, I swear it."

"I _know _who the hell you are, Sam Jansen!" Jaxon shoved his brother away, and leapt up to stand on the bed. "He wasn't hurting me, dammit. Why the hell did you do that?" He leapt over his brother's knees, and bounded across the room to where Al was still sitting, tears of pain in his eyes, one hand pressed to his nose to stem the bleeding. "Al… are you okay?"

"Jaxon… what…" Sam began, confused.

Ed wouldn't let Jaxon near Al. He couched down with a growl and gathered his stricken brother protectively in his arms. "Back the fuck off, he's mine!" He was snarling.

"Al," Jaxon moaned, wringing his hands, then he turned on his brother again. "Look what you did!" The boy shrieked, overcome with rage. "Do you know how hard it was for me to convince him to make love with me? And now… you hurt him! Why, Sam? Why?" The boy burst into tears.

"But… but, Jaxon," Sam began feebly. "He was all over you. I promised you I would never let anyone touch you like that again, and he… Al was…"

"Yeah!" Jaxon dashed angry tears away. "Because I asked him to. I wanted him to. He didn't think it was a good idea, but I didn't really give him a choice. If anything, I was all over him! And you hurt him!"

"You were all over him?" Sam shook off staggered confusion. "Bullshit! I saw him! He was on top of you! He had his hands down your fucking pants Jaxon!"

"Yeah, he did, and it felt really good! I liked it! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"But… but… how could you like it? After what dad did to you, how could you?"

"Oh yeah? How about you, Sam? He did it to you too, and longer too. But that doesn't stop you from going out at night and having sex, does it? That didn't stop you from having sex with Edward tonight, did it?"

Sam turned a dull red, and looked down. "I… I…"

"Al was… he was good to me. He was gentle. He was showing me it didn't have to be horrible. And it was nice. It felt really good. And I didn't get scared once! Now he'll probably never talk to me again, much less pick up where we left off! How could you, Sam? Why did you do it? Was I screaming? Was I struggling? No! I was about to come!" Then Jaxon broke off, realizing what he was saying, and gave an embarrassed sob. He tore past Sam and darted to the door, pausing long enough to throw Al an agonized look. "I'm so sorry, Al, please forgive me." And then he was gone.

By this time, Al struggled to his feet and pushed away from his brother. When Sam turned to follow him, he finally spoke, his voice slightly nasally from his swelling nose. "Sam… I… I wasn't hurting him, I swear…" And then, his face impossibly red, and not just from the blood still tricking from his nose, he squeezed past Jaxon's brother and followed the younger boy out.

Sam went to follow, but then Ed straightened slowly. "Stop right the fuck where you are." His voice was cold as ice.

Sam hunched, and paused.

"Let Al talk to him. I think you've done enough right now. Besides…."

As Sam was turning back to the room, eyes filled with guilt, Ed laid him out with a fist to the face. "That's for Al." He stood over the fallen boy. "If you ever, _ever _touch my brother again, I'll kill you." Then he stepped over Sam and stalked out the door. He went by the kitchen, picked up a clean hand towel, and went out onto the roof, since the front door was still locked. There, he found Al, snuffling back blood, holding Jaxon, who was huddled in his arms, weeping softly. Without a word, Ed handed Al the towel and left the two boys alone. By the time Ed made it back down, he was considerably calmer, and very thoughtful.

He found Sam sitting in the living room, fully dressed, sitting on the couch, one hand to his chin. He thought sourly that he let his anger cloud his judgment. He'd meant to make Sam's nose bleed too.

"As soon as Jaxon comes down, I'll take him home. I… I'm really very sorry, Edward." Sam said in a subdued voice.

Ed gave a sigh and threw himself down in the next chair. "You don't have to do that. I'm not sorry I hit you, but I am sorry I threatened you. I really didn't mean it. Unless, of course, you ever hurt Al again."

Sam hunched again, reminding Ed of a turtle.

"Look, Sam," he said softly, leaning forward. "I'm not mad anymore. I understand why you did it. After what happened to the both of you… I would have done the same. But you hit my brother. I…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Please stay. Once Jaxon calms down, he'll understand too. And I know Al already does. Probably did the moment he hit the wall. Just…. Next time… please don't go off half cocked. Please."

Sam looked down at his hands. "I really fucked up. And not just tonight either, Ed."

"And you think I haven't? Damn, Sam, I was fucking you right next to my brother's bedroom. That hardly leaves me in the running for the Brother of the Year Award, now, does it."

"Actually, I was about to fuck you," Sam said dryly, and smiled weakly. "I… I didn't know Jaxon knew about my… nocturnal activities." He was blushing fiercely. "And I still want to jump his shit for… I mean, he's only fourteen. But I know that's just my big brother instincts coming out. If Jaxon finds pleasure in Al's touch, and it helps him over what happened, I'm… glad. Or rather, I know I should be, but it's hard. So hard."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to scratch Jaxon's eyes out. Because… well, you know. But I can hardly twit my brother about having sex, when I was right next door doing the same thing." Ed closed his eyes wearily. In truth, seeing Al like that with someone else had shafted him right through his heart. But this day was bound to come sooner or later. And from here on out, it would only get worse.

"Oh, Ed, I… I didn't think…" Sam said softly.

Ed simply waved a hand in dismissal.

A few moments later, Al and Jaxon came down from the roof. Al had lent the boy the shirt he was wearing, since Jaxon had run out of the bedroom without his. When the younger boy stood before his brother, eyes lowered, face and eyes and nose red from crying, and opened his mouth, Sam interrupted him.

"Jaxon, I'm sorry." He looked up wearily at Al. "I…I'm sorry I hit you, Alphonse. I know you would never hurt him, it was just…"

Al was beet red, all blush this time. The towel had done its work. "I do understand. It's okay." He examined his toes, wishing he were anywhere but here. "Look, it's rather late, and I'm sure the two of you have a lot you want to talk about. Why don't you both take my room, and I'll bunk with Niisan tonight. Okay?" And without waiting for a reply, he fled into his brother's room.

"Yeah," Ed said softly. "Everything will look brighter tomorrow morning, okay?" And he followed Al.

As he quietly closed the door to soft voices in the living room, Ed saw Al struggling into one of his shirts. Then, without ever looking at his brother, Al scampered over to Ed's bed, shoved the forgotten magazine off the bed, and huddled deep into the covers, completely out of sight.

Ed sighed, and slipped into the other side of the bed, and reached for his brother.

Al gave a grunt of denial and shied away.

"Al, come on, don't be like that. Come here." And he forced the younger boy into his arms, breathing deeply. He still felt white hot jealousy every time he remembered his brother making love to Jaxon. Even though he knew his wants and desires would never, ever come true, he still had dreams. His heart ached now to know that Al's first intimate kiss had been given to someone else, as had his first tentative sexual advances. Those were dreams that were now lost to the older brother.

"Niisan," Al said against his neck, voice thick with tears. "I'm… so embarrassed. And… and… I made trouble for Jaxon and his brother. I…"

"Shhh, Al," Ed said comfortingly. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, really. Hell… I was…" Ed coughed. "And Sam and Jaxon will be fine. You did a good thing tonight. I saw Jaxon. He liked what you were doing to him. He did. And that's a good thing. Jaxon's had a very tough life, and…"

"I know about his father."

Ed blinked. Al and Jaxon had been very busy tonight.

"And he knows about me."

"I see." Yes, very busy indeed. The last made him almost as uncomfortable as knowing that Al was having sex with someone else. But hell, he'd done the same thing with Sam earlier. There was an irony the both sets of brothers got along so well that all four had revealed their deepest and darkest secrets to each other.

"Jaxon and I told each other _all _our secrets." Al's voice was still muffled against Ed's neck. He was no longer struggling. Al's body was softening, molding itself to his older brother's. "I really like him, and I hope I haven't spoiled everything. I know you like Sam too. Obviously."

Ed coughed again. "Yeah. I do."

There was a long moment of silence, and Ed began to regret their positions. The hash was still very much in his system, and Al was so very close. He could actually feel his brother's soft nascent penis pressing against his leg, and it was making his anything but soft. Ed was so hard he was throbbing. And if Al shifted just a little, he would discover this.

"So," Ed began a little desperately, searching for something to talk about as he subtly began to shift his hips away, "what did you think? You know, with Jaxon…" He trailed off. Why the hell did he have to bring _that _up?

Especially when he felt his brother shiver, and that soft warm heavy mass against his leg began to stiffen slowly as Al replayed the previous events in his mind.

"I… I wasn't sure at first. The kisses were really nice, once we got past the awkwardness and laughter. You know how I like to kiss, and Jaxon's mouth…" Ed felt the heat of his brother blush against his throat. Al suddenly felt his own now full-blown erection pressing against his brother's leg, and was horrified. He gave strangled yelp and flung himself out of Ed's arms.

Ed caught him again and drug him back into his arms, his hash fueled desires getting the best of him. "Relax, Al, it's normal. See?" And he blatantly pressed his own erection against his brother's softening one. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity; to rub softly against his beloved brother under the guise of normal male hormones. But Ed knew he was anything but normal. Al was breathing harshly in his ear, and he was hardening again as his older brother began to sensually thrust against him.

"Oh, Niisan," Al moaned, lost in the sensation and unable to think. "That feels so good… Ah, harder, harder. I love you so much."

And Ed lost his head. He rolled on top of Al, and began to thrust in earnest, one hand tangled in his brother's hair, the other sandwiched between the bed and Al's body, tightly gripping the younger boy's rear and pulling him hard to his body with every thrust. "I… I love you too, Al," he said thickly, just before his mouth crushed Al's and his tongue was hot and insistent in his brother's mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Sensual Innocence

**Pairings:** Elricest, Ed/OC, Al/OC

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Incest, yaoi, lemon

**Author's Notes:** AU, OC

**Word Count:** 2,083  
**Status:** Incomplete

**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly

**Summary: **The plain truth of the matter was that from the moment he first saw Al in his rightful body, the man had lusted for him with an almost frightening intensity.

**Note: **"Oy! Here's the lemon… finally… don't hurt me…" I fling it down amid the pack of slavering wolves and run away, hoping my offering is enough even as I giggle helplessly.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 11

Al was drowning… There was no other explanation. He couldn't catch his breath, his head was spinning, and his body was trembling violently. Ed's body covered him like the relentless waves of the ocean, shifting and ebbing and flowing with every caress, every sensual rub against the younger boy's overheated body. And Ed's mouth! It was hot and sweet and stole his every breath until Al was sure he would die, and knew that heaven would be a vast disappointment after this little slice of ecstasy.

Finally, the kiss had to end. There was no more breath to steal, for either of them, and with a soft moist pop, lips parted, and Ed hovered over his brother's body, watching the rosy flush that suffused his body, and the erratic breaths Al drug into his starving lungs. Holy God, Ed had never seen a more beautiful sight. He was helpless to do anything but push slowly against the hard and excited body below his, cursing the clothing that kept him from what he had to have.

Al was staring up at his brother as well. In the ringing chaos that was his mind, he licked wet lips and tingled to see the fiercely possessive look in Ed's sunflower eyes. Then, to his dismay, he saw reality stealing over the beautiful face over his. Al didn't know what had caused his brother to touch him the way he was, but he liked it. He wanted more. Whatever lovely insanity had possessed Ed, he wanted it to continue. And though Alphonse was a complete and utter innocent, below the pillow in his room was a little orange book, filled with the silly romance that fed the starving hunger in his soul. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Al instinctively knew that if he let his brother think, let his brother react, this chance would never come again. No! Al wanted this too much to let real life intrude once more. Remembering certain passages in that book, he slid his hands up his brother's back, grabbed a fistful of that gorgeous silken hair, and drug Ed's lips back to his, clumsily claiming all that delicious passion for his own.

The brief flicker of sanity was instantly snuffed out when Ed felt the wet heat of his brother's tongue in his mouth. He tightened his grip on the warm velvety body below his and began that slow, maddening grind once more. Al whimpered into his mouth, and Ed felt a hand tugging on his nightshirt. And couldn't agree more.

Once more, he broke the kiss and leaned away, and Al gave a small broken cry of negation.

"Hush, sweetheart," Ed panted softly. He pushed his brother's legs farther apart so that he could kneel between them, and sat up. A quick clap, a brief flash of blue light, and their clothing had been reduced to mingled strips of fabric quickly falling away. And All Ed could do was stare down at all the flushed beauty below him.

Al resisted the urge to close his legs under his brother's heated stare. He was achingly hard, and felt a fleeting embarrassment to be seen in such a condition. His cock was quivering, a bead of precum glittering at the tip. His legs trembled against his brother's. He was panting, delirious with desire, and once again thought of the little book under his pillow, his guide right now in the seduction of his brother. Ruthlessly squashing the flickers of self consciousness in his mind, he let one hand trail over his own collarbone slowly, travel down to one pert nipple, which he plucked briefly, then began to slow journey down his taut and quivering belly, and lifted his hips slightly in invitation. "Please, Niisan…" He whimpered breathlessly. "Love me."

"Shit!" Ed choked out, and fell forward, planting his hands on the mattress on either side of Al's head as his mouth began to devour his little brother's once more. He grabbed that wandering hand, laced their fingers together, and then let his mouth follow the trail left behind.

Lips slid moistly across Al's cheek, latched onto a tender earlobe and began to suckle. "Oh god… Oh god…. Oh god…." Was all that Al could moan brokenly at the hot tugging on his ear. Fingers found their way to Ed's back and dug in fiercely, clinging helplessly, and he gripped Ed's hand desperately.

A quick nip, and moist release, and hot breath flow over Al's cheek. "Do you like that?" Ed asked in a husky voice.

"Yes… oh god…." Al mewled breathlessly. "Don't… stop…" His hips arched helplessly, only able to brush the tip of his leaking ache against hard abs briefly, leaving a sticky trail behind. "Please!" He dimly realized his fleeting role of seducer was over, but he didn't mind, because Ed was so much more experienced than he, and he was glad to let his brother have his wicked way with him. More than glad… ecstatic.

Hot, wet lips began a slow, torturous journey down the smooth column of his sensitive neck. "Your wish…" Ed murmured between licks, "is my…" a small series of gentle nips leading to the crook of his neck, "command…" And Ed latched on to that tender curve of flesh where neck met shoulder and began to suck firmly and rhythmically.

Al gave a sharp cry of pleasure, nails digging into his brother's back, feet scrabbling frantically against the sheets for a moment before finding purchase and pushing up, forcing his hips against Ed's taut abdomen, thrusting mindlessly against his brother's belly.

Ed released the liplock on Al's neck with a husky laugh, gently licked the reddened mark he left, and grabbed his little brother's hips, forcing them back down to the bed and pinning them there as his lips moved downward once more. If Al reacted that way to the sucking of his neck, Ed grinned to think of how he would react to his next target, and then the final one. Oh, he'd had no idea his sweet and demure little brother could be such a wanton in bed. And by god, Ed loved it!

Then he reached one taut, pink nipple; the one infact, Al himself had flirted with in his delicious teasing. Ed ran his tongue around the firm ring of pinkened flesh around the nipple, feeling already ruched flesh tighten even more as whimpers assaulted his ears. A gentle nip, rolling that sensitive bud very gently between his teeth, and then a firm suck, and Al was writhing helplessly below his body, mewling and gasping and panting.

Ed released that nipple, flirted fleetingly with the other. As much as he wanted to explore every inch of Al's soft velvety flesh over solid muscles, the younger boy was already mindless in his pleasure, and would likely go off any moment. And Ed knew exactly where he wanted to be when that happened, and what he wanted to be doing, and would not be denied.

The briefest skimming of lips over belly, a quick and gentle tug on the honey brown candy floss between his brother's legs, and Ed let go of Al's hips, pinning his legs with his body, and groped blindly for the still open jar of oil on the nightstand. One hand gripped the base of Al's twitching cock in a strangle hold, and he began to explore the silken flesh of his brother's shaft with lips and tongue and very gentle teeth.

Al burst into cries of pleasure, bucking and squirming against the heavy weight of his older brother's body pinning his legs and limiting his motions. Ed's groping hand knocked the clock off the nightstand, a muffled thump against carpeting, and finally found the jar. It, too, fell off, but not before he'd coated a few fingers liberally in the slippery stuff.

Using his lips, Ed tugged softly on Al's foreskin, and then tongued it down to reveal a reddened plum taut head, leaking pearls of white. Unnoticed, he himself was rubbing his own aching member against the sheets, the friction delicious. As his mouth locked around the most sensitive part of his brother's body, cradling the head in the curve of his tongue, his slick hand reached below and unerringly found the tightly crinkled rosebud between the downy cheeks of Al's rear.

Ed lightly circled that tight ring of muscles, reveling in the choked quality of his little brother's cries now, and felt the twitch of the younger boy's cock in his mouth. Al wouldn't last much longer. He buried his nose in the soft curls at the base of Al's shaft, releasing the strangle hold there, and sliding that now freed hand between bed and body to grip his own throbbing cock, squeezing and flexing firmly.

Al was beyond sanity. He'd never felt anything like what his brother was doing to him now, and he went into meltdown. Even as Ed swallowed, crushing his cock in the wet, slick confines of a well muscled throat, that one inquisitive finger gently probing his backside suddenly became aggressive, slipping smoothly past the ring of tight flesh and tunneling down the pulsing lining of his anus. The younger boy was shaking, his body no longer in his control as he arched up instinctive into dark, wet heat, head thrown back, throat exposed as a rising shriek of climax was ripped from his throat. That invading finger found a bundle of nerves deep within him, that he had read about but never really believed in. Something burst deep inside, and he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe. Convinced he was dying, Al gave a brief thought of regret, for nothing under the sun or above the clouds, nothing of heaven and earth could surpass what he brother was making him feel right now. He gave himself willingly up to the throbbing sensations pulsing through his body, and felt something jerk deep inside, his world exploding in a white hot rush between his legs.

Even as Al's scream of orgasm turned into choking sobs of pleasure, his body a high hard arch of steely muscle, Ed was too greedy to let up. He mercilessly worked his little brother through the first shared orgasm of his life, humming around his twitching organ, remorselessly working his prostrate, and groaning as he came himself to feel and see and hear and smell his brother deep in the throes of abandon. Hips jerked and he almost choked on the burning flows down his throat even as he came himself, mind fractured, body thrusting mindlessly against his hand and the sheets.

Ed was barely aware of Al's cock slipping from his mouth as he collapsed on his brother's body, and only took note of it because it enabled his starved lungs to suck in precious, life giving oxygen. He'd been so locked in his own Al-induced climax that he'd paid no heed to his body's demands for air. Lifting his trembling head, he looked up Al's body and took in glazed, half open eyes, trembling limbs and quivering belly as the younger boy panted in an oblivious afterglow, barely conscious. Ed didn't even remember where his finger was, until he pulled it free as he crawled up Al's rosy body, hardly able to move.

Sticky fingers pulled his precious little brother tight and snug against his damp body, and they clicked together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. "Al," Ed panted softly. "Al…"

"N... Niisan…." Al responded faintly, tucking his head into the crook of his older brother's back, "I… love you… Niisan…" And Al was gone, already asleep even before his panting ceased and his body relaxed into his brother's embrace.

Ed smiled in the most wondrous weariness he'd ever experienced, too spent to ponder that he'd just done to his little brother what he swore he would never do, forgetful of the reality that lurked just a few hours away. "Love… you too… Al…." And he too was lost in slumber, never releasing the tangle of limbs against his own.

In the room next door, two pairs of eyes were round, cheeks were blushed, and the two other boys gripped each other in their own bed, their conversation interrupted by the unmistakable noises from next door.

Sam smiled and then frowned, a fleeting concern for what the morning would bring for two brothers in love with each other.

Jaxon giggled and then sighed wistfully. If only….


	12. Chapter 12

**Note…** I should be ashamed of myself for this lemony chapter, yet somehow, I'm not. Heh. Oh, and by the way…. I LIVE! Sorta… anyway….

And, Alima8314, this is for you. Thanks for your unflagging support and contact, even through this dry spell of mine. I'll never forget it.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 12

When Ed awoke the next morning, he did so slowly, piecemeal. Accustomed as he was to the warmth of his brother's body against his in the morning, there was something different about it today. Al's body was warmer, somehow more intensely positioned against his own, and there was a silken feel to all that sweet flesh against him. In addition, Ed felt more languid, peaceful and strangely utterly content. Even after a fleshly foray into the bar, when he woke the next morning it was to feelings of discontent; his body knowing what it craved was right beside him, but unable to indulge. Sleepy golden eyes took note of Al's flushed slumberous face, cheeks lightly pinkened by sleep and something else, and when one leg rubbed slowly up and down against that delicious bundle in his arms, he felt the smooth slickness of bare flesh between his brother's downy velvety thighs.

An annoying counterpoint to all the scrumptiousness of a sleeping Alphonse, the sheets were stiff in spots, and wildly tangled as if they'd been twisted several times during the night. His belly and thighs itched slightly, and as Al stirred briefly in his arms, Ed felt a similar roughness against the usually downy softness of Al pubic hair.

Ed blinked. Pubic hair… since when did he feel his brother's bared groin against his body in the morning? Where was the smooth comfort of Al's cotton boxers, or the more rare slickness of silk when Ed could convince the younger boy to wear the tight briefs he got him last yuletide?

Memory hit him like a runaway freight train. Disjointed images of the night before flashed in random patterns across his inner eye: Al's head thrown back as a high pure shriek of ecstasy burst from his pale pink lips; bronze eyes burning with a sultry heat as Al regarded him with a flushed face, nimble fingers briefly plucking at a sweetly pinkened nipple; slim coltish hips lifting in entreaty as he heard his brother's husky voice saying, "Please, Niisan… love me…"; and finally, with an overload of remembered sensation, the feel of his brother's pulsing cock in his mouth, twitching violently as hot sticky honey flowed down his throat.

Ed froze. _Shit… I fucked him with my mouth!_ There may have been enough hash in his system last night to short circuit his inhibitions, but he remembered every detail of the night before in chilling clarity: from seeing his little brother locked in passion with another boy, to losing his head and claiming Al's sweetness for his own. _Fuck!_

His first thoughts were of abject horror and spine tingling terror. Would Al hate him now? Would he lose what he had to have to survive? Worst of all, had he raped the most precious person in his life? A tide of nausea engulfed him, even as the memories in question played over and over in his mind.

But no… As much as Edward Elric loved to angst, and did so regularly, this was not something that fell into that category; at least not for the aforementioned reasons. Al had eagerly responded to his advances after his first bout of embarrassment. A bubble of thrilled joy rose in his heart, dulled and slowly faded. What if what happened between him and his brother; so long yearned for, so carefully hidden yet fantasized about, had simply been a by product of Al's interrupted lovemaking with Jaxon? Yet, before the bubble popped, Ed reconsidered. No, that couldn't be it either. For Al had been hideously embarrassed by what had happened with the other boy. Embarrassed not only at what had happened, but how his body responded later as he remembered it. Once Al got over his embarrassment of that, he turned aggressive in a sweetly clumsy but oh so damn enticing way.

Al had wanted sex with Ed, had pled for his older brother to love him. Him, Edward Elric, Niisan. Not Jaxon. Not some alluring but similarly haunted boy he'd just met, but his own brother. Al had wanted Edward's passion, had begged for and then demanded it. Al… Al had seduced him! Ed felt a total body blush suffuse his body, and a blazing smile lit his face.

Suddenly, so many pieces of a puzzle he hadn't even realized were there fell into place; the shy looks his brother gave him, the many touches and caresses he'd received from his little brother; tender mouth to mouth kisses; brief, chaste, but completely, in retrospect, very unbrotherly for all their sweet innocence. Ed had assumed that after years of sensational experience, Al craved sensation like a drug. And so he did. But thinking it over now, Ed realized that his brother had wanted it, demanded it, from only one person. Him. As tactile as Al was with other people, and he was very tactile with those he trusted for whatever reason, Ed was the only one whose touch was allowed to linger, whose lips were allowed to touch his, whose body he clung to day and night. And from what Jaxon said last night, he'd had to coax Al into sex last night. Not so with him. Sure, Al had been embarrassed by what happened with Jaxon, and its aftermath; but once he realized Ed was interested, he'd been so enticing. Deliberately so.

The bubble flared back into vivid colorful life. Al was his lover! And by all that Ed found holy, that is exactly what he would stay. Hard, excited, eager for more, Ed rose up on one elbow, leaned over his sleeping brother, and ran a hand softly down his brother's warm flank. "Al…" he whispered huskily, wanting his brother to wake, wanting to see those beautiful eyes open, filled with love for only him. "Al…"

That hand trembled on Al's hip as the younger boy stirred, murmured softly, then licked pink lips sleepily as bronze eyes opened slowly, a dawning sunrise of passionate affection, just as Ed had wanted.

Al, unlike his brother, had remembered the night as soon as he woke, and felt no reservations whatsoever. Ed was his. All his. And the sooner Ed realized that, the better. As nice as Sam was, there would be no more romps in the bedroom, no more trips to points unknown at night for sexual gratification. Al would give him all the sex he wanted, and then some. If he had his way, he would sex his brother right into the mattress, or wall, or dinner table, or brick lined alley, or wherever and whenever he could coax those sensational feelings he felt last night. As pleasant as he found the previous night in Jaxon's arms, it was nothing compared to the explosive passion his brother had given him, and he was instantly addicted and would do anything, like a long time junkie, to get what he wanted.

"Niisan…" he moaned softly, slim arms rising to twine around Ed's neck. "Oh, god, I love you so much, Niisan," and rosy, sleep warmed lips nestled against his own, a pink tongue slipping past to flirt with the other. "Mine… All mine… only mine… Niisan…" he breathed sensually into his brother's mouth.

Whatever reservations Ed still held in the back of his mind and the depths of his heart were blasted into oblivion by his brother's waking actions. He whined helplessly in the back of his throat as Al shifted slightly in his arms, that hand on the hip sliding to cup the downy soft flesh of Al's rump as if his little brother had willed it so, Al's legs slithering open to wrap around his brother's as he pulled Ed on top of him, still moaning words of possession into his oh so willing mouth.

"Yes, Niisan, god yes," Al panted, squirming underneath him now, arching up and aligning their erections as if they'd been doing this for years. "Like that, yes… oh Niisan… love me." A firm arch, grinding himself upwards against his brother's hard heat. "Take me… claim me… Niisan…." There was no trace of sleepiness in Al's passionate eyes now, as he moved to lick Ed's right ear, nibble it, then suck the lobe. "Make me yours, Niisan…" All his efforts went into coaxing his unresisting and stupefied brother. He just had to entangle Ed in an endless web of pleasure and passion. Just had to make this so enticing, his brother couldn't possibly refuse him. Small warm toes pressed firmly against the backs of his brother's thighs as he arched up again, flushed and excited almost unbearably himself. "Niisan… fuck me… please…"

"Holy… shit…" Ed gave a strangled gasp, as Al's words and actions fed his deepest, darkest fantasies, and he shuddered. "Hell… yeah… Al…" He broke free of his astonished bemusement, and began to kiss and lick and suck every part of his brother that his mouth could reach. Fingers groped and touched and caressed what his mouth and cock couldn't.

And they tangled together, Al giving as good as he got, lips seeking, fingers gripping, body squirming and shivering in welcoming excitement. Al laughed joyously when his lips were free, and purred and moaned when they weren't. And when once more a hot mouth sucked hard on his swollen leaking penis, when he felt slippery fingers probing his most secret orifice, he gave a shrill cry of pleasure. "Yes, god, Niisan!"

How Ed found the fallen jar of oil, he would never know. He simply reached over the edge of the bed and his fingers plunged into it, coating them all the way to his palm. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he simply grinned and began again what he started last night. But this time, he was wiser. He would do as his brother commanded, he would fuck Al right through the mattress. When Al gave that high, impossibly pure warble of ecstasy, he took his mouth away, his fingers away, and simply held Al as the younger boy trembled and gasped and begged for him not to stop.

As much as Ed loved Al's gentle but unmistakable aggression, and by fucking god, did he love it! Al was as much his as he was Al's, and it was time to make sure his little brother realized that.

"No, my angel," Ed said, his voice breathless as he shifted his brother in his arms, throwing those slender, delicious, endless legs over his shoulders. "Not just yet. You want more, and I'm going to give it to you."

"Give it, give it, giveit, giveit, giveit!" Al yelped, lost in a haze of pleasure and need so great he thought he would die. He writhed and twisted and thrust up against his older brother's body in a fever of desire. "Now, now, nownownownow!"

Ed gave a husky laugh. Trust Al to demand even as he submitted. "As you wish, love." His pinned his brother's wild body to the bed by firmly forcing the younger boy's legs almost to his chin, opening his little brother to his advances completely.

Trembling like a leaf himself, impossibly hard, leaking freely, and about as aroused as one could get and still live, he nevertheless kept enough cohesion in his mind to be gentle. This was Al's first time, of many, naturally, and Ed wanted to give his brother as much pleasure as he could take. He pressed himself against Al's rosy, twitching anus, and began to ease slowly inside.

But Al wanted more, needed more, and by god, he was going to hold his brother to his promise! "More!" He squealed demandingly. If he didn't get his brother inside him this instant, he would surely combust. "More!" Hands scrabbled against Ed's muscular back, legs bouncing on his brother's shoulders until he could lock the ankles around Ed's neck, dragging the older boy closer still.

Ed gasped, his arms buckled, and he felt forward, sheathing himself completely in Al's slippery heat, his mind bending at the dark crushing pleasure he felt. Dimly, his mind burbled that he had to be hurting his brother; he penetrated too fast, too hard, and too deep, but those ankles around his neck pulled him closer still.

"YES!" Al screamed at the top of his lungs. "Niisannnnnnnnnnnnnngggghhhh…." And he was coming, violently, so hard he really couldn't breathe this time, and his vision swam and went dark even as he continued to scream through clenched teeth. All sensation telescoped into this single instant of ecstasy so intense that his heart actually stopped beating for a timeless moment. Ed was so deep in his body, that he was sure his brother's cock slammed right through his heart and up to the back of his throat, where he swallowed convulsively. All he could smell was his brother's uniquely spicy scent so laden with musk he knew he would smell it until the day he died. And his brother's hard body crushed him deliciously into the bed, which creaked alarmingly after the one massive slam of the iron headboard against the wall. It was too much, and still not enough. He would never, ever have enough of his brother like this.

"FUCK! AL!" Ed screamed himself, if not quite so loudly. Somehow, Al's tightly curled body continued to ramp up, thrusting up mindlessly onto the all consuming pleasure within, until even Ed's knees left the bed, only the pressure of his toes keeping him from completely rolling over his little brother. Al's cock twitched and jerked and spat between their tightly pressed bodies. Ed gave a ragged gasp, the crushing pressure almost too much to bear, and then Al suddenly jackknifed, almost shoving his brother out and back.

But now, Ed was as lost to pleasure and desire as his brother, and with a hoarse growl, he clamped his hands onto his brother's thighs, dropping back to his knees, connected to his Al's violently spasming arced body by thigh and thrust alone, and then he pulled back, and slammed back in, so hard, he shoved Al's body higher up into the air and into the headboard. Another fierce slam of the headboard against the wall, plaster cracking and dust sifting down. And another… and another and another and another, as Ed fucked his brother through the most intense orgasm conceivable. Then, Ed gave a choked cry, thrust one last time, until Al's body had contact with the bed only by his shoulders, and came so hard spots danced before his eyes.

They were frozen together like that in one brief instant that lasted a life time, locked together, glued together by the essence of life both helplessly gave, bubbling up between them, dripping down side and leg and spattering onto the sheets in a wet and creamy storm.

Finally, Al's body unlocked, relaxed, his heart resumed a thunderous pace to make up for lost time, and his lungs finally dragged in life giving oxygen. He sprawled completely boneless beneath his brother's trembling body, giving a quavering cry, and knew no more.


	13. Chapter 13

Sensual Innocence

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 13

Dawn crept relentlessly over the horizon, turning the velvet night into the silks and laces of morning. It was beautiful and lush, bright and vivid, and most of the world only now began to stir from its restful slumber.

But Sam was wide awake, and had been all night long. It had taken Jaxon a while to find sleep after the Elrics finally quieted down and gave them rest from the completely unexpected and arousing sounds from the next bedroom.

Sam had throbbed relentlessly through the entirety of it, being very careful to ensure that his little brother didn't brush up against his over sensitive body. It would be so embarrassing if Jaxon discovered his raging erection. Embarrassing and distressing.

Yes, his little brother had obviously overcome a considerable amount of the trauma their father had forced upon them both, and which had affected the younger so deeply and disastrously. But Sam didn't want Jaxon to ever, ever wonder about him, wonder and be nervous or afraid of him.

But the emotions Jaxon emitted last night were anything but embarrassed or distressed or nervous or scared. No, his little brother seemed… very strange.

At first there had been taut tension between the two of them as they realized exactly what was happening on the other side of the wall. Shit, they'd have both had to been deaf _and_ dead to miss it.

At first Sam had been concerned, after all, Jaxon's own rendezvous with the boy next door had been horribly interrupted. He agonized that his little brother might resent that it could have been him pulling such luscious screams from Al's throat, and not Ed.

But though the younger boy tried to hide it, Sam realized he was anything but resentful. A whispered, "Yeah, go Al!" shook him greatly. Jaxon, instead of being sad he'd lost his chance, was obviously rooting for Al to fuck his own brother. Or be fucked, as the case apparently was.

But finally it was over, and both boys were still flushed and aroused by what they'd overheard. Carefully, they finally settled down and tried to go to sleep. But while soon Jaxon was breathing slow and even, Sam was a mess. The hash was fueling his memories of both times with Ed, and the sounds from next door had been excessively passionate, and evidently mind blowingly pleasurable.

Sam was unbearably hot and excited, and no matter what he did, what he thought about, he couldn't calm down. He throbbed and pulsed in his shorts, and he could feel beads of precum trickling down his swollen shaft, moistening his underwear. He wished he could escape his brother's presence, and bolt to the bathroom and relieve himself.

But he was afraid of what would happen if one of the Elrics, or worse yet, his own brother woke. Sam wasn't sure if he wouldn't lose all control and just take what was before him. It was rather unreasonable, of course, but Sam wasn't exactly in his right mind just then. He'd never been so excited and enticed by the idea of sex in his life. Not even that memorable night with Ed, or the interrupted on tonight came close. No, he lay in that bed, and listened to his little brother sleep innocently, and smelled the warm and faintly musky scent of said brother, and remembered how two other brother's had just fucked each other senseless in the next room, and was completely swamped to the point of incoherency. 

Holy shit, he was hot. He looked cautiously at Jaxon, who slumbered the sleep of the innocent and the just, and shook his head. He wanted to wake his own little brother, kiss him senseless, and be the one to show him how wonderful and pleasurable and fulfilling sex could really be.

He shook his head again, rather frantically now. How could he think such a thing? Sure, he'd always noticed how cute, and lately, how sexy Jaxon was with his wild chestnut hair, creamy and lightly freckled cheeks, smooth and pink lips, his enormous and clear brown eyes, filled with anxious hope. Fuck, he'd have had to been a eunich not to.

But he was Jaxon's last bastion against and angry and cruel world. The bulwark against the nightmare their father had instilled in them both. There was no way he could give in, could even think to ask for anything like that. It was so anathema to all his hopes and dreams for his little brother's complete recovery that he'd never even now allowed the tiniest though of such action to intrude.

But it was intruding now, and Sam knew, that if things had been different, he could have found with Jaxon what Ed found with Al. But things weren't different. Jaxon was a badly scarred, frequently raped young man, cruelly used by his own father. There was no way he'd allow himself, as Jaxon's brother, to continue on that shameful legacy.

But thinking this now, wasn't helping at all. If anything, it was making him more excited, more aroused, more needy and desperate to feel and taste and touch and take that which he absolutely must not! No, no matter who might stumble out of their room, Sam would bolt for the bathroom and do what he must to keep his little brother safe from his own desires.

He shifted, but Jaxom murmured softly, and flung an arm around Sam's waist. He froze, locked in place, and knew he was doomed if he didn't do something and do it right now.

Realizing there was no hope for it, he waited a second to confirm that Jaxon was indeed still asleep, and then eased his hand into his shorts.

Ah, fuck! He was so hard, so hot. He was leaking incessantly. He could smell his own semen mingling with the heady aroma of his little brother so close by. Jaxon was breathing on his neck, as Sam began to masturbate slowly. 

He bit his lip, choking back pants and moans. The warmth and scent of his brother, the feel of his breath on his body was only inciting him more, deepening his sexual torment. It simply wasn't enough.

He pulled himself free, and began to thrust into his hand. He was too jerky, to active. And he just couldn't stop! He would wake Jaxon and frighten him. Now he had to finish quickly.

Almost there… almost there… and then shock cascaded over him in an icy flood when a smaller hand joined his, moving sleekly and smoothly over his swollen leaking shaft.

"J…Jaxon!" Sam gasped, horrified. He jerked his hand off himself and tried to roll away, but the younger boy pinned him down with one firm hand to his chest, the other still pumping his twitching cock. 

"Sam," Jaxon whispered huskily. "Yeah, let me touch you. I want to love on you." He brushed Sam's stunned lips with his own, then ducked his dark head. "I want to taste you."

That small hot and wet mouth encased him, and sucked firmly on the plum taut head of his cock as if it were a piece of candy. 

Sam gave a strangled scream from behind locked teeth, threw his head back and bucked helplessly into his little brother's greedy mouth. He fisted the blankets to keep from grabbing Jaxon and shoving himself right down the boy's throat. Instead, he came explosively, pumping rush after rush of hot, sticky come there.

And Jaxon simply hummed with delight, suckling and slurping his brother's essence greedily and hungrily as if he were starving.

When the heated ecstasy finally fled his body, Sam was horrified by what had happened. He gently pushed Jaxon's mouth from his now spent and over sensitized member, tears in his eyes. God, how had he let this come to pass.

But before he could begin with the self recriminations, and pleas for forgiveness. Jaxon gasped, moaned, and nuzzled his brother's hands. 

"Me now?" He asked almost piteously. "Touch me now? I'm so hot, Sam…"

And once more Sam was astonished. Jaxon wasn't grimly enduring what had to be endured, as he had with their father. And he certainly wasn't smiling wistfully, lovingly easing his brother's torment despite his own wishes.

No, Jaxon was squirming, obviously aroused and hard with need and want and excitement. In an instant, Sam realized this didn't have to be a traumatic and demoralizing experience. It could be a beautiful expression of love between two wounded spirits. It could be a fulfilling experience and lesson in the pleasures of human sexuality. It could be just another step in the healing process of two brothers as scarred by their lives as the Elrics had been. 

"Come here, sweetheart," Sam whispered gently, pulling his little brother closer and pushing aside those pesky shorts. He gently laid Jaxon on his back, kissed those trembling lips tenderly, nipped softly at that quivering belly, and then engulfed his little brother to the root, using every trick, every skill, every memory of past encounters with other men to bring nothing but blinding, mindbending pleasure to a lost soul that had known nothing but pain and anguish. 

He swallowed thickly, filled with such devout joy to hear Jaxon gasp, mewl, choke out his name and then scream with ecstasy as hot sweetness flooded mouth and throat and mind.

Jaxon was sobbing as he came down from his incredible high, and found himself secured tucked in his brother's sheltering arms, being tenderly kissed and caressed by the one person he loved and trusted above all others. 

And he hadn't been wrong. Sam was the right one to trust, to love, to need. Sam was the one to see him through this morass that was called life. And he saw gentle love and gratitude shining in those eyes over his. Sam loved him too! 

Jaxon heaved a quivering, heartfelt sigh. "I love you Sam," he said daringly, fortified by the event just past. "I love you so much. Like Al loves Ed. I love you with all my heart."

And Sam gave a trembling smile, and knew they could be happy together, just like the other brother's Jaxon mentioned. They could be happy together, and find peace and contentment and joy in a shared life and a shared love. And he was more than willing to live it.


	14. Chapter 14

Sensual Innocence

AN… Okay, can't explain where this came from. Really. I blame Men Without Hats Safety Dance, Party Remix. I don't like it as much as the regular rendition, but right now, it's the only one I have. And apparently it fried my brain. Oh, and I blame the fact I've been abstinent for years, and its way too late at night, and I just lost my head. Forgive me.

Warning… Extreme yaoi. Double incest. Pointless smut in what was a lovely story. A looooooooong and convoluted and back and forth lemon. And a whisker away from a foursome. Abuse, neglect and abandonment of food. Forgive me again.

Lord, I need to sleep.

.

Sensual Innocence

Chapter 14

When Al had passed out so abruptly, Ed had been concerned. His little brother had come so hard, and then went as limp as a boneless fish, and Ed had been a little scared. But when his trembling hand touched that flushed and velvety cheek, Al had muttered Niisan, rolled over, and began to snore so softly Ed almost didn't hear it.

Ed had grinned, face and eyes smug to have knocked the sexual socks right off his brother, and then bounced lightly out of bed, filled with unusual energy for someone that had come so hard such a short time before.

But sex with Al had been completely different from any other sexual encounter he'd ever had. Even that first night with Sam months ago. Yes, Ed thought, he could definitely get used to being Al's lover. In fact, he intended to do just that.

Humming softly, eyes sparkling, he went to start breakfast as he plotted in his mind exactly how to tell Al he was no longer free to assist traumatized young men over their sexual humps, no matter how sweet and appealing they might be, or how good a friend they were. Al was his!

Sam stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the jamb and watched Ed completely destroy whatever it was he was trying to cook. Smoke billowed up in a black cloud as Fullmetal simply blinked, in too good a mood to get upset, and simply picked up the skillet and dumped it into the sink. Even more billows of steam rose when the water from the tap hit the ferociously hot pan, and the sizzling was loud enough to wake the dead…

Or the two slumbering well loved little brothers in two different rooms.

Finally, Sam couldn't take it any more.

"Dude, move over, before you burn down the house." He nudged the shorter boy aside and then began to take inventory of what Ed had set out. Well, breakfast could be salvaged, provided the Elrics had some more eggs.

"Huh, think you can do better, pretty boy?" Ed sniped, a small grin lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"Hell yeah," Sam chuckled, cracking more eggs. "I've been cooking for me and Jaxon for years now. I take it Al's the cook in this house."

"Yeah," Ed said, scratching his head sheepishly. "But I wanted to surprise him for a change."

"Breakfast in bed for your little lover, eh?" The eggs were simmering nicely as he diced up the monstrously chopped veggis Ed had intended for some sort of omelet.

Ed's face was lobster red. Had they been heard? Shit, of course. Al had screamed like he'd been being murdered with pleasure. The whole neighborhood probably heard.

"Heh, heard that, did you?" Thankfully, Sam knew his secret, so there was no need to dissemble or feel awkward.

"Oh, yes." Sam raked the now finer portions into the almost ready eggs. "Drop some toast would you?" He sniffed the pan that held sizzling hashbrowns. Thank heavens Ed hadn't managed to burn them… yet. He turned down the flame and frowned. "What… no bacon? No sausage? No ham? What sort of breakfast were you making anyway?"

Ed dived for the fridge, and ferreted out several round sausage patties. "This do?"

Sam sniffed them critically, then smiled. "Jimmy Dean? Hell, Ed, you have excellent taste, in meat, anyway."

Ed snorted in disdain, then laughed. "Tell Al that. He does all the shopping. After I fucked up the budget the last time, he took away the bank card. Now, we never go hungry anymore." He laughed again, face bright.

Then drew in a deep breath. "God, Sam, I love him so much. I… I… I can't let him go now. I won't let him go. He's my lover now, and that's the way things are going to stay. But…" Ed bit his lip anxiously. "What if people find out? What have I done? I can't go back now."

Sam carefully folded the omelets over, then forked them onto an earthen plate, and placed them in the oven to stay warm until the sausage was ready. "Then don't. Love him with everything you have. Al will not be happy with anything less. And… who cares what anyone thinks? I don't recall the Fullmetal Alchemist overly concerned with other people's opinions before. If they bother Al, beat the shit out of them."

"Yeah!" Ed slammed his fist into his other palm. "You're right. Al's mine, and I'm damn proud of the fact. Anyone has anything to say, I'll set them straight."

Sausages sizzled softly for a moment.

"Heh," Ed began rather sheepishly one more time. "Guess we wont be fooling around anymore. I don't think Al would like it."

Sam snorted, and forked them over to brown the other sides. "Ya think? I have no desire to find myself at odds with your brother, armor or not." He sighed. "Besides… I'm no longer free to fool around myself anymore."

Sam was still not sure what to make of his brother's unexpected declarations of passionate love, considering their pasts.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, boneheaded as usual. It took a moment, then a look of surprise crossed his face. "You… and Jaxon?"

What, was incestuous homosexuality suddenly contagious?

Sam was red as a beet.

Apparently so.

"What am I going to do? He… he's in love with me, Ed. And… I think I'm in love with him. I certainly do not find the idea of him being in my bed for the rest of our lives repugnant. Hell, I… I want to fuck him so badly. And yeah, we fooled around last night, but… but.. I really, really want to make love to him. Go all the way. Show him… God… What's Aunt Riza going to say? Shit… We live on base housing. The military is certainly not going to let me merrily fornicate with my underaged little brother. But how could I hide something like that? What if Jaxon thinks I'm ashamed of our love? What if…"

"Whoa, whoa, Sam," Ed carefully rescued the sausages, which were about to fall apart under Sam's anxious fork. Likewise, now that the food was cooked, he could deal with it. "Don't borrow trouble, okay? As for Jaxon, maybe you should let him take you first. You know, let him see that it's okay. Then maybe, he'll be able to take you. Here, take the pans and put them on the table."

Sam did, thinking carefully about what Ed had said. He brightened, and watched the smaller man quickly set the table for four. Dammit, why hadn't he thought of that. Though he seldom allowed anyone to take him, Ed being one of the few, it wasn't as if he'd never done it before. And it was Jaxon.

But…

"And don't worry about base housing. Let me talk to Al, I'm sure he'll agree. It's not like he ever really slept in his bedroom. He's always slept with me, and now, I'm not letting him out of my bed ever again. Why don't you and Jaxon think about moving in? I bet Al would love it." He smirked, feeling good to be such the voice of reason in Sam's howling wilderness of confusion and unease.

It was certainly a novel feeling.

And Sam's look of hope was definitely a reward in and of itself.

Jaxon slipped quietly out of Al's bedroom, and tiptoed down the hall. He heard the two older boys talking softly, and wasn't able to discern what they were saying. However, that wasn't what was on his mind. He wanted to see Al with every fiber of his being, heart bursting with joy. He had to share it.

Slipping inside Ed's bedroom, his nose twitched at the aroma of fresh sex, and he giggled. He couldn't wait to crawl back into bed with his brother and take their love affair farther. Sure, he was nervous about being penetrated, but it was Sam! Sam would sooner cut his own throat and bleed out than cause him any pain. He trusted him, and knew his brother would make sure it was very good for him. He couldn't wait.

And Al, darn it all, was sleeping like a log, when Jaxon wanted to shout his joy from the rooftops.

Well… couldn't have that….

With a flying leap, he bounced Al almost off the bed.

"Wha…." Al yelped, sleepily startled, clutching desperately at the covers that had slid off his body to keep from falling off. "Jaxon?"

Then he blushed, blinking drowsily. He was naked, and sticky, and positively covered with love bites. Though he knew Jaxon would be pleased for him, it was still embarrassing.

But... heh... holy cow…

"Jaxon, you're naked… and sticky, and… and… is that a hickey?"

Grinning like a fool, cheeks cherry red, the younger boy nodded vigorously.

"You mean… you and Sam? Jaxon, that's wonderful!" He hurled himself into the other's arms, and they laughed and giggled and rolled around in glee. Naked parts slid and slithered against each other, and they broke apart, blushing wildly. They were both hard now.

"Hey, Al?" Jaxon asked after an awkward silence. "What's it like, penetration?"

Al turned crimson. "Ahhhh… heh… You mean you two haven't?"

Jaxon shook his head. Then looked up, smiling. "But I want to. I'm not afraid of Sam. He'll be gentle, I know it. He was last night." Jaxon looked down at his bare lap, startled. His swollen penis has jerked at the memory.

Al grinned, no longer embarrassed by his own erection. He took a deep breath. "Well, with Niisan, it was…" He fell silent, a look of remembered rapture on his face. "God, intense. So intense. I… kinda passed out afterwards, I came so hard."

His hand fell between his legs, stroking softly, without him even knowing. But Jaxon noticed, and flushed deeper. Al was masturbating in front of him.

How… erotic…

"Niisan… he was so hard, so deep inside me. It felt so good, I thought I'd die of it. And it didn't hurt at all. Not a bit. He just… went inside me, and I couldn't breathe anymore. I don't really remember much of anything, just heat, and pleasure. So much pleasure. I can't wait to do it again."

His penis twitched, and he felt hot moisture on his hand, and realized what he was doing. Blushing furiously, he jerked his hand away. His cock twitched and bobbled in reaction.

"Don't stop," Jaxon whispered, hypnotized by how distracted Al had become when reminiscing. "Please don't stop." He was slowly drawing his own fingertip up his smaller, but no less hard and excited organ.

"But Jaxon, I'm with Niisan now, and…"

"I just want to watch, and listen to you tell me how it was, and I want to tell you what we did."

A clear bead of precum was welling up on Jaxon's straining erection, and Al took hold of himself again, fascinated as he watched the bead shiver, and then drip down over the reddened head, and slip slowly down Jaxon's retracted foreskin as the younger boy slowly milked himself.

"I sucked him last night, Al," Jaxon went on in his soft, slightly shaken voice. "I woke up, and he was playing with himself, like you just were, and I… god, I thought I'd burst. When he realized I was awake, he was so ashamed, but I couldn't have that. It was my chance. So I held him down, and I took him in my mouth… My father never tasted like that. Never felt so good in my mouth like Sam does. It's different with him. I wanted to do it. He made me… hungry… Hungry for him. And he was so good. He tasted so good. And he came so much, it was hard to swallow it all, but it was just so good. Do… you understand what I mean?"

Al shook his head, his hand pausing in it's pleasuring for a moment. "Not yet, but I mean to, today." He grinned cheekily. "I want to taste him now, more than ever." His fingers resumed their firm stroking. "But he tasted me, and…" He squirmed, the sensations of this morning too alluring to refuse. "He came in me. Jaxon, he came inside me. In fact…" Al wiggled again. "I'm still all wet inside from him. Wet and sticky. His come in me." A hitched breath, a quick squeeze, and Al's eyes flickered as he eased back. He'd almost come.

"Show me…" Jaxon mewled, gripping his own erection hard and tight.

Helpless to do anything but obey, Al rolled over, on his knees, rear high in the air, right cheek buried in the blankets, hand still gently squeezing his cock, balls high and tight against his crotch. He felt something warm and wet trickle down the back of his thigh from his motions. "See?" He whispered shakily.

Jaxon stared in awe. Al's rosebud was tightly crinkled, filmed in sheer liquid, and it flexed and twitched, cream oozing out slowly. The crease of his ass was slightly reddened from their morning activities, but it was so good, Al had never noticed any soreness.

Entranced, Jaxon reached out with his free hand, and lightly touched Al's anus. It twitched even harder than before, more cream, and to Jaxon's enraptured surprise, it flexed, and began to dilate slowly, opening gently. This was the Fullmetal Alchemist's semen he was touching, leaking out of his own brother's ass. God… Soon, he would be like that, warm and open and leaking Sam's seed. The scent rising from Al's body was pungent, musky, like Sam's but different. Without thought, Jaxon leaned forward and lightly circled Al's entrance with a curious and hungry tongue.

Al squealed, his cock jerked, and he once more gripped it tightly to keep from releasing a ribbon of his own semen onto the sheets.

Jaxon gripped Al's rear fiercely, and dug his tongue deep inside, wanting to taste more, taste the difference between his brother and Al's. He gave a muffled whimper, realized what he was doing, and jerked back, before he did something very foolish, like bury himself to the root inside someone who was not his brother.

Al collapsed, and ripped his hand from himself before he came all over the bed. They'd gone too far, but thankfully Jaxon and pulled back at the last second. He'd been about to beg the other boy to fuck him hard and deep.

Panting, both boys stared at each other with glazed eyes, bodies slick with sweat, penises twitching with unspent passion.

"I'm so hot," Jaxon whimpered fretfully. "I want… I need…"

"Yeah," Al was equally tormented. "Me too. Oh, Jaxon, what are we going to do? I need this so much, but you're not my Niisan."

Jaxon tore his eyes from Al's perspiring body and all it's enticing goodness, and fastened them onto his own aching erection. It was twitching, throbbing incessantly and leaking all over the place. "I'm gonna come anyway, Al… help me… I want… Sam… god Sam… I need you."

Breakfast was ready.

The two young men smirked at each other with triumph.

"Heh, it's not breakfast in bed…" Ed began.

"If I go into the bedroom and shut the door," Sam finished for them both, "none of us will get to eat until it's cold."

Little did he realize how true that last statement would be anyway.

The two ambled down the hall to fetch their little brothers.

Al's bedroom was first, and when Sam stepped in, he was surprised to see the bed empty. Hmm. Jaxon was probably in the bathroom. He stepped back out, and found Ed standing the doorway of his own bedroom, frozen and transfixed.

"Sam…" Ed's voice was low and strangled, his face flushed, and, holy shit, he was sporting an erection. "Sam, come here…."

Shocked that Ed wanted him to see his little brother, whatever said brother was doing to give him an erection, he nevertheless stepped to Ed's side, and looked in the slightly opened door, and froze himself, instantly hard.

The two younger brothers were laying side by side, naked as the day they were born, in a room reeking of sex, and they were touching themselves. Touching themselves, and speaking in husky voices about their particular nights.

Both of them swallowed hard when Al began to wiggle in a mind bending fashion, and spoke about Ed's semen leaking from his ass. But when Jaxon asked him to show him, the two older boys almost choked.

When Jaxon began to lick Al, both Ed and Sam were torn with outrageous jealousy and utter excitement. There was something so beautiful, so damn erotic about the two younger boys exploring sexuality together. They couldn't have moved to stop them even if they had started to fuck each other.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that, as the two boys fell apart and squirmed wildly, expressing such want for them. For Ed and Sam.

And it was too much. Hell, last night, they'd each made love to their brother's with only a thin wall between them, and all four of them were aware, obviously, so what the hell… And Sam and Ed were moving.

Clothes were shed, and the bed was approached. And Jaxon's words were really the final straw…

"I'm gonna come anyway, Al… help me… I want… Sam… god Sam… I need you."

Followed by Al's strangled gasping whimper.

Really, too much to bear.

Ed snatched up the oil, still sitting open next to the bed, and slicked himself up, then shoved it into Sam's hand.

"Remember," he whispered hoarsely. "Now's your chance. Let him take you…"

And Ed cared no more about the two other boys. All he could see was Al squirming helplessly, caught in a net of desire, and wanting to be taken so badly, and Ed was just the man to oblige. His fingers grasped Al's hips, who cooed in both surprise and relief to see his brother at his side, uncaring of the picture he and Jaxon presented in the face that the ferocious burning in his loins would finally be quenched.

"God, Niisan," and he was moaning, writhing, and climaxing as Ed slid slickly inside, to the hilt. Semen rose high, arced and then came back down, spattering wetly on Jaxon's trembling thighs.

Groaning with pleasure, Ed pushed deeper, harder, feeling his brother clench unbelievably tight around him, and then pulled back and thrust even harder, angling himself from memory. Hell if Al was going to get out of it all that easily. The meaty tip of his penis slid firmly over a fleshy swelling inside his little brother's body, and he grinned as Al jerked anew, and another ribbon of white escaped, and rained back down.

But this time, Jaxon wasn't there to receive it. Sam was.

As soon as the little jar hit his hand, Sam nodded, and dug a generous fingerful out. Even as one hand caught his own writhing brother, he slipped it inside his body, dampening the dry tissues. Jaxon, wet and slick and quivering, needed nothing, but he did. He wanted this to be good, for both of them.

He kissed his brother, swallowing Jaxon's grateful cry, and straddled his brother's hips, feeling Al's semen sticky and still warm on his brother's legs. And then he was sliding down, and taking Jaxon all the way in one effortless glide.

No, Jaxon had needed no additional lubrication.

And Sam had never felt anything better than the hard thrust of his brother's small but very hard cock inside his body. The boy's as yet not completely matured penis was the perfect length to jam right up against his own prostate, and as Sam froze there, shocked by the intensity of his brother inside his body, was flooded with an almost unpleasant tingling by the constant pressure against that sensitive gland, and then Jaxon's hips jerked, deepening, shoving more insistently against it, and Sam threw back his head and screamed his brother's name.

And groping hands, lost in climax, Jaxon and Al, they found each other, palms pressing together in their pleasure, fingers tangling tightly.

There was something so arousing about watching the two younger boys holding hands as they came under their own brother's passion, it heightened the older boys' pleasure that much more.

They moved faster, dug deeper, rode harder, unable to help themselves, and watched Al and Jaxon turn their heads towards each other, eyes blurry with extreme pleasure, one penetrated, one penetrating, and then they were kissing, with all the fervor and passion. Kissing hot and wet, as they were taken and taking their brothers down the path of culmination with them.

Sheer lust stabbed through Ed's belly, and he drove harder, deeper, reaching up with one hand to tangle in Sam's dark hair, and jerked his face and mouth to his.

Sam gave a grunt and eagerly tangled his tongue with Ed's, twisting his hips to work Jaxon's jerking member harder against that oh so fucking sensitive spot, and then twitched himself, moaning into the other boy's mouth as he came, laying thick stripes of white heat across his little brother's heaving chest.

Ed gave an open mouthed smirk, and then gasped himself, pressing impossibly deep into his own nigh insensible brother, and filled him, hot and thick and so pleasurably. His cries were lost in the other's boy's crooning mouth, saliva slipping wet and shiny from between their lips, as they were all lost in a haze of orgasmic obliteration.

The two younger boys were completely lost, whimpering into each others mouths as they held each others' hand desperately, their other hands deeply tangled with their own loving brothers' fierce grips.

There was a straining moment, filled with smothered cries, wet kisses, frantic writhing and then they froze together. Bodies pulsing, organs twitching, and hearts pounding hard enough to kill.

And then they collapsed in limp quivering heaps, filled with hurricane breaths, slowing heartbeats, and shivering bodies.

And breakfast grew cold, and forgotten, on the kitchen table.


End file.
